Oh poor Shikamaru
by Omega Hawkeye
Summary: This is my first Lemon Story: Shikamaru accidentally got x-ray vision. But the hitch is that he can’t control it and this ability activates only when he sense people who are attractive or getting it on. **Lemon** Shika/Ino and others
1. PrologueWhat a drag

Oh poor Shikamaru

Authors Notes:

First of all this is my first lemon story. I have read some of the lemons here in the forum and was very impressed. The stories are very good and for the lemons I give you a "THUMBS UP".

While I am writing my two Story "Master of the Spirits" an "I'll try to make it up" I simultaneously started reading other stories to come up with ideas and especially to see how the people describe some scenes. After I red some of the lemons I began to search for one shots and finally came up with an own Idea.

Short description: Shikamaru accidentally got x-ray vision. But the hitch is that he can't control it and this ability activates only when he sense people who are attractive or getting it on.

So please read and review and of course "ENJOY".

*** Prologue ***

It was a sunny morning in Konoha. Jiraiya was sitting in the top of the Hokage monument reading a scroll with a pervert expression in his face.

"Hehe ... this is it. I finally managed to translate the rest of it."

It was an old secret scroll with a banned jutsu. A long time ago an old Shinobi created this jutsu for only one reason: Spying on the enemy.

With that jutsu the user is able to amplify his seeing and hearing and can even see through walls. The object of the jutsu was to concentrate the sense of the user on a single point so he could spy on someone from a far and save distance.

To create the jutsu he had to collect chakra energy from a few specific bloodlines and combine their chakra into the scroll. But actually he was out of luck.

One of the Shinobi from whom he stole the chakra was not only a bloodline member but a pervert too.

The result was quite the opposite of what he wanted. As soon as the jutsu sensed a sexy woman or a couple making love the sense of the user focuses on that scene and he can't do anything about it.

Jiraiya was well aware of that … and it's precisely what he wanted. He would have it anyway only for this kind of stuff.

"Oh god, I can't wait to use it." Jiraiya said and he suddenly began to imagine the pictures of what he will see with a pervert expression.

Jiraiya began the preparations and rolled out the whole scroll. The he putted a black crystal right in the middle of that scroll and began to read the text of the scroll.

While he was reading he formed a seal after another. After he formed the last seal the signs on the scroll began to glow in all colors and Chakra streamed out of the signs right into the crystal.

Jiraiya looked at the crystal and every second his smile grew bigger. Then finally the procedure was finished.

"And now the only thing I have to do is to take that crystal and put it on my forehead." He said with a grin on his face.

He took the crystal and with his other hand he drew his forehead protector up. He slowly moved the crystal to his forehead and as the crystal was just about to touch his forehead …

"Oi … Ero-Sennin!" Naruto screamed and Jiraiya suddenly began to struggle and loosing his grip. He slipped away nearly fall down from the Hokage monument. In the last moment he managed to get a grip on a ledge.

"Ero-Sennin!" Naruto screamed and run to Jiraiya and helped him to get up. As he had lifted him up he asked "Are you alright, Ero-Sennin?" *BANG*

Jiraiya hit Naruto on the head and instantly a bump appeared on his head. "IDEEE IDEE IDEE IDEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed holding his head.

"YOU IDIOT ... HOW COULD YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT?" he screamed at the boy. "DON'T BLAME ME BECAUSE YOU ARE A SCARY CAT." Naruto shouted back.

"I'm no scary cat you moron." Jiraiya said and began to sulk. "Yeah, yeah … by the way. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What I'm doing?" Jiraiya asked him with a questioning face. Then he suddenly recognized that he lost the crystal. "Oh no … Where is it? WHERE IS IT? He screamed as he rapidly began to search.

Naruto looked questioningly at Jiraiya. "OIII Ero-Sennin? What are you looking for?"

"Where is the crystal?" He asked desperately. "What crystal?" Naruto asked but Jiraiya didn't answer.

"Maybe you lost it as you were making gymnastics on the cliff." Naruto said with a funny face.

"NAAAANIIIIII?" Jiraiya screamed and looked down t o the village. Then he began to cry. "Oh no … no no nooooooo …"

"What's up with such a stupid crystal?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya instantly stopped crying and turned his head to Naruto. He looked at him with a frightening face.

"E E …. Ero-Sennin?" Naruto stuttered. "Stupid … crystal?" ... ... ... Naruto looked frightened at Jiraiya. "Oh, oh … I know this face … and this is bad … time to …. RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" he screamed as he ran away.

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO!" Jiraiya screamed as he pursuit Naruto.

…_About a minute before right under the Hokage monument…_

A young Shinobi was sleeping right under the Hokage monument as suddenly something impacted on his forehead. He suddenly woke up holding his forehead.

"Huh? … oh no … there really IS no place in that damn village where someone can just take a nap, what a draaag!"

*** Chapter One: What a drag! ***

Shikamaru walked through the town and looked around. People scream, do things rapidly or are running through the streets. Everyone seems to be in a hurry. He looked up to the roofs and suddenly jumped up. As he landed softly he began to walk on the roofs searching for a quiet place to take a nap.

After he jumped over a few roofs he finally found a quiet place and lay down. "Finally. Maybe here I can take a nap." He said to himself and closed his eyes.

Then suddenly he heard a strange noise. It sounded like someone would squeeze a citron or something. Normally he would ignore that, but it sounded like it was right next to him. Then suddenly he sat up trying to sense where the noise was coming from.

It was odd. He wanted to lie back down but something told him to look for the noise. As he recognized that it came from the house of the opposite side he was confused.

"_How is it possible I hear something so far away?"_ he asked himself still looking at the house. Then suddenly he the wall vanished right before his eyes and he saw what happened behind the wall … and he was shocked.

He saw Shizune and Iruka kissing each other with great intense. Shizune suddenly stopped and pulled Iruka away "Are you sure nobody will find us here?" "Don't worry. I took care of everything." He answered and immediately continued kissing her again.

Shikamaru froze. _"What happened? How is it possible that I can see through walls and here what they saying?" _He tried to look away but every time he does his head automatically turned back. It seemed his body forced him to look at the scene.

Shizune began to undress Iruka's shirt and started to lick his nipples. Meanwhile she put his short down and his rock hard dick showed up. His dick grew while she stimulated his body. After a short time his dick touched her breast and she instantly moved back. Her face turned red. "Wow … it's soo big …" She said with excitement and then she took it into her mouth. She moved her head slowly to his body and put the whole rod into her mouth and Iruka began to groan.

Shikamaru suddenly felt a moving in his pants as he watched the scene. _"Oh no … not now… what a drag!"_ he thought and tried to concentrate on something what could turn him down, but it wasn't possible. Even if he closed his eyes he could see through his eyelids.

Shizune still sucked Iruka's dick and began to suck it faster. The sound she created surge into Shikamaru's ear making him horny … against his will.

She massaged his dick with her lips and he tongue making Iruka groan. After a minute Shizune stopped and stood up again. Iruka began to undress her slowly. He removed her belt and her Kimono fell down to the ground. As she felt the Kimono sliding down her body and reveal her naked body her skin reacts to the cool air making her even hornier.

"_Wow … I didn't thought Shizune had such beautiful tits … ehm .. __What am I thinking?"_ Shikamaru recognized that something in him likes the situation and he felt what it was. _"Oh no ... if this keep up I'll go crazy, what a draaag."_

Iruka got down on his knees and began to lick Shizune's pussy and she began to groan with excitement. Her face got a crimson color and it seemed she was enjoying that. He gently moved his tongue up and down making her feel very excited. She began to massage her tits and her nipples grew hard. She began to massage them and they got harder every second.

He began to lick her clitoris and sucked on it. It walked through her like an electric shock as he moved his tongue rapidly from side to side playing with her clitoris like a punching bag. "More … MORE." She groaned and pressed Iruka's head against her. She began to move faster and screamed "YES … YES … AHHHHH …" As a great orgasm flew trough her entire body and she began to tremble heavy.

It took about half a minute until Shizune stopped trembling and she finally relived Iruka's head. She breathed very heavy and every few seconds her body trembled again for a second. "This was a long one, wasn't it?" Iruka said. Shizune was still breathing heavily. "It's … been a while … ahh …" she stuttered still feeling the orgasm.

"_Wow … that's the first time I saw the orgasm of a woman."_ Shikamaru thought. Then he suddenly shook his head after recognizing what he just thought. _"Not again ... why I'm not able to control myself? This is such a draaaaag."_ He began to weep with tears in his eyes.

"I'm ready now." Shizune said as she leaned back at the wall and Iruka nodded. Then he began to stick his dick slowly into her cunt. He could go in easily because of her orgasm she was all wet. He began to move his hips back and forth and Shizune groaned each time he pushed it in. She enjoyed his dick gliding into her and began to grope him.

"Faster … FASTER!" she groaned exited and Iruka moved faster. She hugged him stronger and Iruka lifted her up as he speeded up. She flipped up and down and groaned louder. "Yes ... YES!" She pressed her self against Iruka's strong body making her feel even more excited.

"I'm … coming … agaiiiinnn. " Shizune screamed and Iruka suddenly stopped moving. He pushed his dick in as deep as he could and then slowly pulled it a bit out and again …

Shizune again began to tremble and hugged Iruka even stronger. This orgasm was even stronger as the last one she felt. She pressed her body against his to fight against the trembling making the feeling much more intense. Then view moments later he pulled his dick out and let her down.

She turned around and leaned against the wall. With this sexy pose she signalized Iruka to continue. He moved closer to her and putted his dick in her cunt again. This time he began to stroke her fast and pressed her body against the wall. She groaned with excitement as her breast where pressed against the wall. She felt like she was being raped what made her even hornier. She breathed heavily as Iruka fucked her faster.

As Shikamaru watched he suddenly noticed that his hand wandered into his pants. _"No no no … could this whole nightmare end please?" _he thought desperately.

Iruka began to groan as his dick moved rapidly in and out of Shizune's wet slippery pussy. She breathed fast and with excitement as his dick rapidly rammed her hard and pressed her against the wall. "HARDER, HARDER!" she screamed. Then he gropes her hair and pulled her head back as he fucked her as hard as he could, feeling that he was almost there. Shizune screamed out as he started to fuck her brains out.

"This is soooo gooood!" Shizune moaned between her excited screams. She felt her next orgasm coming right up as Iruka slammed his dick in her cunt. With a loud exciting scream she came very hard and with that a large amount of her juice splashed out of her pussy that Iruka's dick suddenly slipped out. She groaned and trembled for nearly a minute while Iruka rubbed his dick against her pussy.

Then she began to breathe heavily and her body shook every view seconds. Iruka whispered in her ear "Was it good." "It was … perfect!" she breathed silently still feeling the after effect of the orgasm which causing her body to tremble again. Then she turned around and got on her knees and said "Now it's your turn." She took his dick into her mouth and began to move her head back and forward. Every time she speeded up a little and Iruka groan excited. She massaged his cock with her lips and stimulate it so good that Iruka groan even louder.

He suddenly gropes her head and pulled her head against him with an excited groan as he spread all his semen into her mouth.

"... She's swallowing …" Shikamaru thought winery because this made him even hornier …naturally against his will _"…why … WHY???"_ he thought desperately with a winery inner voice.

Shizune held her breath while his hot semen filled her mouth. She tried to swallow it all at once but it was too much for her. She pulled her head away and began to cough. And so the rest of the semen dripped out of her mouth right on her breasts.

"Oh no … I can't stand it anymore … this is torture …" Shikamaru said loud. "What was that? Did you hear that voice?" Shizune asked Iruka afraid. _"Oh no … busted."_ Shikamaru thought and suddenly jumped up. He desperately looked left and right searching for an escape route. Then turned around and jumped down to the street running away like the devil himself is pursuing him.

"It is the neighbor from the room beneath us. Don't worry he just came home." Iruka said to Shizune. "Good!" she said relieved. Then she looked at her body and saw Iruka's semen running down her breast dropping on the floor. "I'm sorry. I did a mess." She said with a guilty voice and looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Iruka began to smile and said "Oh … what a bad girl you are. Looks like you had to be punished." Shizune's eyes flare as she said "Please punish me."


	2. Surrounded by naked women, Aw man!

Oh poor Shikamaru

*** Chapter Two: Surrounded by naked women, _Aw man!_ ***

After Shikamaru traversed almost half the village he slowed down until he stopped putting his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. The sweat ran down his face and he looked like he ran through a whole day of sparring with the three Sannin at once.

"Look's like I did it … phew … I hope that something like that will never happen again_." _He said and he moved back up straight. _"What was that strange thing anyway?"_ he thought. Then he putted his hands in his pockets and began slowly to walk while he looked up and began to think about his last experience. "Maybe it was just a dream? But then again … if it was a dream I would have just waked up with a rod …. Troublesome …" He said to himself while he walked through the streets.

AS he was walking deep in thought he walked remotely to his home. As he turned into a side street he suddenly ran into someone and he felt down on his butt. "OW!" he called out as he touched his butt with his eyes closed. Then suddenly the person he ran into began to speak.

"Oh Shikamaru. Are you hurt?" a mature female voice asked him.

"Yeah I'm all right. Sorry bout that." He said and opened his eyes looking at the woman who was standing right in front of him.

His view slowly moved up from her legs above her hips to her breasts and finally at her face. It was Kurenai which wore her usual out fit with bandages on her tights and her arms and a big white ribbon with a black stripe wrapped around her body looking like a tight dress.

From this angle he had her breasts right in his field of vision while he looked at her face. "Kurenai-sensei … I'm sorry." He said and quickly jumped up.

"It's okay. But you should be looking where you're going." She said seriously.

"Yeah … my bad" he said scratching his head. "I will be more careful, I pro … mis."

Just before he could finish his sentence he noticed that her dress slowly began to vanish. He could see her very sexy body with her sharp curves and her handful breast with her pinks nipples. He instantly got a nosebleed because of that view.

"_Not again …"_ he thought desperate and held his nose looking down to the ground.

As Kurenai saw that she quickly moved to him holding his head trying to help the poor boy.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Shikamaru." She said.

"It's all … right." He began to stutter as he recognized Kurenai's breast right before his eyes increasing the nose bleeding.

"_Please don't!"_ he thought as he looked at the bare breasts right in front of his head. He desperately tried to look away but he wasn't able to do so. Then Kurenai said something she shouldn't say in this situation.

"I will bring you to the hospital."

Instantly Shikamaru's head turned all red as he imaged all the Nurses in the hospital he will be able to see all naked.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed inside and suddenly broke out of Kurenai's held and ran away. While he ran he shouted back to her.

"I'm fine, I can take care of it." Kurenai looked surprised after the smokescreen the boy left behind.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked herself.

After Shikamaru ran through a few small streets he ended up on the main street and froze as he looked at the people on the street. There were only women and he could see all of them naked.

"_G … G … Girls ??? Where are all the GUY'S????"_ he thought desperately still holding his bleeding nose.

"_I must get out of here … QUICK!"_ he thought and began to run through the street passing this entire naked and sexy woman.

As he was running he turned his head from one side of the other to prevent looking at the naked woman. But no matter where he was looking, everywhere he saw women. After he passed half of the road he decided to jump on a roof to avoid the view. He landed there and began to breather.

"Why is this happening again? … This is is such a draaaag."

He breathed heavily and looked down at the roof under his feet. Then suddenly the roof vanished and he could see all the naked women down on the street again.

"Aw man!!! I've go to go outta here!" he said and quickly jumped over the roofs and try not to look down on the street.

As he finally came to the end of the houses he stopped and quickly looked around to make sure no woman is nearby. As he checked the surroundings he suddenly felt back on his butt.

"Yes … no woman in my vision rang. Phew." He mumbled and took a deep breath.

"This is so annoying. I hope this effect wears off soon or I'll start going crazy." But suddenly he heard a lot of women scream and his attention went to the fenced building right in front of him.

"HAYAAA … A PEEPING TOM!" the voices screamed and a lot of items flew through the air.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked to himself and the answer suddenly came in form of Jiraiya who was flying through the air like a rocket.

"Oh no … the … hot springs …!" Shikamaru realized the building in front of him and he suddenly could see a lot of naked women through the fence.

"NOT AGAIN!" he said and jumped down to the ground and began to run.

"I have to think of something quick … Come on … think … think … HUH? I got it!" he said and began to run to the nearest gate of the village. He passed it and ran right into the woods.

After about a mile he stopped out of breath and leaned against a tree trying to get some air. He let himself down on the ground breathing heavily.

"PHEW …. Finally save." He said between his breaths.

Then after a few minutes as he calmed down himself a little he began to think. _"This is weird. As I sat on the roof and watched Shizune and Iruka I wasn't able to move or look away. But as I saw Kurenai and all the women naked I was able to look away and run. Hmm … It looks like that I just have to avoid being near people who're having sex. But that's easier said then done." _

He looked into the sky and his view followed the bypassing clouds.

"Maybe I just stay here for a while so I can avoid seeing people!" he said to himself. After a view moments he heard some noises.

"What's that? Somebody here?" he looked around and listened to the noises.

"Hmm sounds like someone is fighting out here. Maybe I'll check it out." He said and silently moved into the direction of the noise.

He snoke through the grass and finally got to a bush and slowly put the branches away and looked through it. It was Lee and Tenten training together and he sigh relieved.

"_Phew… just the two of them. A was worried that … oh no … Tenten?"_ he thought shocked and feared that he would see her naked any moment but nothing happened.

While she was moving and sparring with Lee Shikamaru could look at her normally.

"_So it looks like that the effect doesn't work when someone is fighting. Well this is good. So I don't have to worry about it for now."_ He thought and moved back behind the bush and let himself fall down to the ground.

He was glad that he finally found a place where he could just relax. He slowly turned around and moved back a few trees away from the two Shinobi and leaned against a tree.

He still was able to hear some of their noises but they didn't bother him. He closed his eyes and tried to take a nap but he could sleep in right now because many thoughts ran through his head.

As he was already about to fall asleep he suddenly heard Lee scream like he got hit. Then he heard the conversation of the two of them.

"Well Lee. I won."

"Hey wait I was not concentrated."

"No excuses. I beat you fair and square."

"B … But I…"

"And now for my reward."

"Hey … you can't be serious."

"Oh sure I am."

After Tenten's last words they were suddenly quiet and Shikamaru was wondering what they were talking about. Then he heard a strange noise. And it sounded familiar … very familiar and Shikamaru suddenly recognized it. _"OH NO!"_ he thought and suddenly sat up.

"I have to get out of here." He said but it was too late. His body moved into the direction of the noise and all the trees and bushes between him and the two Shinobi suddenly vanished. _"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"_ he thought winery as he watch the scene.

Tenten lied between Lee's legs and sucked his dick making him groan. Her head moved slowly up and down massaging his cook with her lips. She pulled his dick out and began to lick his balls while she was stroking his dick with her hand. You could tell that Lee was very excited because he had his eyes closed and groaned.

But not only Lee was excited. Watching them mad Shikamaru's dick hard like a rock. _"This is such a drag."_ He thought winery while he was forced to watch this scene. After a few moments Tenten stopped and stood up. She removed her pants and showed her womanhood to Lee while she began to play with her pussy. "Do you like that view?" she asked Lee."

"_Yes … WHAT AM I THINKING?"_ Shikamaru thought desperately. Lee just nodded and moved up and began to lick Tenten's pussy. As he touched her clit with his tongue she groaned out loudly. He slowly licked her upwards and played with her clit like a punching bag. She began to hold his head and pressed it against her and groaned even louder.

Shikamaru realized that his hand had already moved into his pants _"I can't stand it. THIS IS TORTURE."_ He thought desperately.

Tenten suddenly moved Lee's head away and quickly jumped down on her knees and rapidly sucked his dick while she played with her pussy. She moved so fast that Lee began to groan loud. She sucked his dick hard and gave him a deep throat causing him to cum right into her mouth.

"I'm Cumming." he screamed while his semen slashed into her throat and she swallowed every drop he gave her.

"_She's swallowing … aw man …"_ Shikamaru though excited and desperate at the same time. After the last hour which he was looking at naked women and watching already two pairs having sex together it was the first time he wished to change places.

After she finished cleaning up Lee's dick she gave him another deep throat making him hard again. She pulled it out of her mouth and whips the juice from her chin as she said. "And now for the main course."

She moved on top of Lee and put his dick into her pussy. She let out a slight groan as he entered her and she began to move up and down. Lee also groaned as he felt her tight and slippery pussy surrounding his dick. Even thought he already came he was so excited that his dick began to pulse.

Lee suddenly pulled up Tenten's top and began to massage and lick her breast making her groan loud. He moved his tongue around her nipple and then he sucked on it. She groaned again and moved faster while she said "Bite my nipples." And he did so making her scream in ecstasy.

"_She is really a naughty girl."_ Shikamaru thought. He already gave up on fighting against the weird force which controlled him and already had begun to stroke his dick while he watched Tenten and Lee.

Lee softly bit her nipples and Tenten screamed and moved even faster. "AHHH … YEAH BITE ME." she screamed and moved up and down. She was so in ecstasy that she couldn't hold back any longer and came with a loud scream "I'M CUMMING!" As she came all her hot juice flew out even though Lee was still inside her. As Lee felt her hot juice covering his dick he also couldn't hold back any longer and spread all he semen into her pussy with a loud groan and they both hugged themselves in ecstasy while both of them felt their orgasms.

And Shikamaru also came while he had stroke his dick the whole time. "Oh god!" he mumbled quietly as he felt the orgasm.

Then Lee and Tenten couldn't keep up sitting and fall side wards to the ground while they where both hugging each other. They lied there for a view minutes breathing heavily exhaust by the sex they just had.

And Shikamaru also was exhausted and fell backwards to the ground breathing heavily. _"Phew … I never imagined that Tenten is such a naughty one. And she has a great body too. Well I maybe … wait … what I am thinking again. ARGH. This is such a drag."_ He thought and a view minutes after that de drifted away and finally got his nap.

***Shikamaru walked through a corridor with his hands in his pocket. The corridor was full of doors on each side and they all were about 5 meters apart. He passed a several doors until he suddenly stopped as he heard a click. "HUH?" he spoke out with a questioning look on his face. A few moments of silence past and then suddenly all the doors opened and a crowd of naked women jumped out of the doors running at him and all of them said with sexy and lovely voices "Oh Shikamaru!" he got shocked and his body instantly moved in a protective pose with one hand straight up and the other one diagonally in front of his chest with a dumb look on his face. "What the hell?" he said shocked and was unable to even move. The first few girls jumped on his neck from all sides and hugged him while the other girls tried to reach him with their hands. He could feel their naked bodies as they touched him "Wait … don't …" he spoke just before he woke up.

"Wait! Don't ..." he shouted as he quickly sat up and began to breathe heavily. A few seconds later he realized that it was just a dream and was relieved.

"PHEW … just a dream …" he said and tried to get his mind clear again. He looked around and listened but there was nothing to hear except the wind and the birds. He recognized that the dawn almost begun and he was alone.

"The lovebirds already walked home, huh?" he said to himself. He let himself fall back to the ground and began to think with annoyed. _"Aw man, what a drag. Not even I see all girls naked, now I'm beginning to dream about them. Why is this happening to me?"_

He lied there for a view more minutes before he stood up and began to head back to the village.

It's been already dawn as he entered the gate and he headed right back home deep in thought. _"I have to do something about this. Not only it is very troublesome but it also can me get in trouble in some situations."_ He thought as he arrived home.

"Hello Shikamaru." His mother greeted from behind the fridge door. He just saw her shoulder her arm and one of her legs without any clothes.

"_Like this one."_ He thought with an annoyed face.

"Ehm … sorry mom, I forgot something. Don't wait for me it could be very late, bye?" he said and began to quickly move away.

"HUH?" his mother just spoke out confused and moved back from the fridge. She wasn't naked at all. She just wore a tank top and short pants which he couldn't see because she was behind the fridge door.

Shikamaru walked through the village with his hands in his pockets and looked down with a serious face. _"Damn. I can't even look at my mother. I have to do something about it and that quick. Maybe when I talk with Choji I'll come up to something."_ He thought and headed for Choji's place.

But just before he arrived he remembered that Choji was on a mission with his father this week. _"Aw man. I forgot about that. Damn what should I do?"_ He walked through the village and thought about with whom he could talk about this measure.

"_Naruto? No, this dum __ass would just laugh about me. Shino? Nah, he's freaking me out. Maybe Neji? Hmm … no I should think about an adult. But whom?"_ He thought but came to no conclusion. Meanwhile he arrived at an apartment house.

"This will be a good place to think." He said and jumped on the roof. Meanwhile it got dark and the lights in Konoha already lightened the streets.

He sat down on the edge of the roof and looked into the stars while he thought about an adult which he could tell his problem. He only knew one thing for sure. _"It has to be a man. But whom? Hmm … Asuma? No he's on a mission. Jiraiya? No … he would probably make me his new apprentice. Kakashi? Probably the same. Gai? FORGET IT." _

As he was thinking a person got his attention. The Person walked down at the street right to the apartment house and seemed drunk. As the person walked into the light he froze instantly. _"Oh no! ANKO!"_ he thought desperately. As he looked at her his view again began to change and her clothes slowly began to disappear.

"No I have to fight it. ARGH." He thought and began to concentrate but it was useless. "Just before her clothes vanished completely he screamed in his thought _"NOOO!"_ and suddenly his view went back to normal and he saw Anko with all her clothes as she walked into the apartment house.

He wondered what happened and was still looking down. _"I did it. Somehow I managed to suppress it. But how?"_ he thought and began deeply to think about it. _"Hmm … It could probably be like a Genjutsu. That would mean that I just have to disturb myself to cancel the effect. But I'm not completely sure about that."_

Shikamaru began to think of different ways to cancel the effect like he did before. A few minutes past and he suddenly heard a weird noise.

"Huh? What's that?" he said and looked around and the noise got louder.

After a few seconds he realized that it was the groan of a woman and he froze because he knew what will happen next. And he was right. His head moved automatically to the right and he was forced to look down onto the roof and it disappeared giving him a free look at the apartment right below him. He saw Anko lying on her bed naked massaging one of her breasts and with her other hand she played with her pussy.

"_Not again."_he thought as he looked at the sexy drunken Jonin playing with herself. He had to admit that this was turning him on. But then he putted himself together and began to think of something to cancel the effect.

"_Okay … calm down Shikamaru … you can do this. Even without moving you still have the control of your chakra._" He began to concentrate his chakra even if it was very hard as he had to watch Anko which groaned louder as she moved her hand faster inside her pussy.

"_Not yet … not yet … NOW!"_ he screamed with his inner voice and released chakra through his body but nothing happened. He still could see Anko which got so excited that she turned around. She moved on her knees with her face at her pillow and raised her butt right into the air so Shikamaru could see right into her pussy.

"_Aw man. Not that pose." _He thought and tried again to concentrate but he wasn't able to.

Anko began to move her but back and forth and groaned loud into her pillow with excitement. Her hand moved faster in and out of her pussy and she already used four fingers. She groaned louder as she was about to come. But then suddenly Shikamaru heard a female voice screaming.

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE?" Instantly he was able to move again and turned his head around looking at the voice but he moved so fast that he lost his balance and fell down the two floors before he hit the ground.

He landed on his back and began to loose consciousness. The last thing he saw were two legs and a purple mini skirt.


	3. Give me all the details!

Oh poor Shikamaru

*** Chapter Three: Give me all the details! ***

***Shikamaru walked through a corridor with his hands in his pocket. The corridor was full of doors on each side and they all were about 5 meters apart. He passed a several doors until he suddenly stopped and heard a click. Look at the doors back and forth and mumbled with a scared look on his face. "HMM?". A few moments of silence past and then suddenly all the doors opened and a crowd of naked women jumped out of the doors running at him and all of them said with sexy and lovely voices "Oh Shikamaru!" he got shocked and his body instantly moved in a protective pose with one hand straight up and the other one diagonally in front of his chest with a dumb look on his face. "Not again!" he said shocked and was unable to even move. The first few girls jumped on his neck from all sides and hugged him while the other girls tried to reach him with their hands. He could feel their naked breast touched him all over his body and he desperately said "Please … don't … DON'T" he yelled just before he woke up again.

"Don't do it." he screamed as he woke up and looked around with a scared face. He found himself in a bedroom lying on the bed which he didn't recognize. He looked through the tidy room and saw many things that make him come to the conclusion that this is a girl's bedroom. A shiver ran down her spine as he recognized it.

"_A girl's bedroom. Why does it have to be a girl's bedroom?"_ he thought and looked through the room again looking for something that would tell him in who's bedroom he is but there was nothing which gave him any clue.

"_At least it isn't Ino's place.__"_ He though as suddenly the door in front of him opened and a blonde girl entered the room.

"_YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING."_ He thought as he saw that it really was Ino who entered the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Ino loud.

"That should be my question." She said angry

"What the hell were you doing on the roof of the apartment house late at night?"

"I was thinking okay. So now tell me what you're doing here and where the hell are we?" he asked angry with an annoyed face.

"You're at my apartment, stupid. Where do you think we are?"

"What? Apartment? I thought you live with your parents?" he asked

She began to explain with an annoyed voice. "I was sick of living with my parents and moved yesterday in this apartment."

He looked at her questioningly as she explained it to him.

"And how did I end up here?" he asked her and she answered him with an angry face.

"You idiot fell down from the roof and hit your head. You were unconscious and I brought you here. So how the hell you got the stupid idea to sit on the roof?"

He rapidly began to think of something to tell her because he didn't want to tell her the truth but he came up with nothing. As his though about his new ability, or like he would it call curse, he recognized that in the last few minutes he looked at her and his view didn't change and he saw Ino still in her clothes.

"_Did the effect disappear?"_ he thought but then he recognized that her clothes began to vanish. _"Oh no I'm an idiot. Why did I just think of it? Wait a minute … This has to be the trigger."_ He realized now that the effect triggered as soon as he thinks pervert.

Instantly he closed his eyes and concentrates and began to think of something not erecting. After a few seconds he thought of playing shogi with Asuma and opened his eyes again noticing that the effect wore off again. With a relieved sigh he looked at Ino who watched him with an angry face.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so stupid?"

"It's a long story and I'm tired. So, thank you for taking care of me but now I will leave."

"Don't you dare leaving here without an explanation." She yelled at him and he sighed annoyed and tried to say something as he was interrupted by scream.

"What was that?" he asked

Ino lowered her head and sighed annoyed. "Not again."

He looked up to the ceiling because the noise was coming from there.

"What's wrong?" he asked her and she answered.

"It's the neighbors up there. They're having sex again." She said and Shikamaru instantly froze as he heard that and his head began to move up while his vision changed and he saw the neighbors having sex.

"Why did I have to ask?" He mumbled annoyed and felled back on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked him wondering why he was lying on the bed again.

"Watching a porn." He answered annoyed not able to move or look away.

"Very funny Shikamaru but I thought you want to leave."

"I want to but I can't."

"You idiot." She said and moved to the bed and tried to move him out of her bed.

"Get out of my … HUH?" she said and she recognized that she couldn't even move him a bit. "What is going on?"

"I told you I can't leave. I can't even look away from them. And you can't move my body either." he said.

"What do you mean with, them?"

"Your neighbors ... I'm watching them having sex together."

"That's very funny Shikamaru. Do you really think I believe that?" she asked with an angry look on her face.

Shikamaru got an annoyed expression and with an annoyed voice he proved her that he wasn't lying.

"She has brown long hair blue eyes and freckles. He has black spiky hair a dark skin and the body of Schwarzenegger."

Ino was shocked as she heard that Shikamaru describes them perfectly. "How do you …?"

"I told you I can see them right in front of me. I don't know why but I can see them. And this is also the reason why I closed my eyes a minute ago because my vision let me see through your clothes if I don't cancel it."

Ino blushed and instantly covered her breasts and yelled "WHAT?"

"Don't worry. I haven't seen anything. I'm already able to control it if I would see someone naked. But as long as I sense somebody having sex I can't even look away." Ino looked at Shikamaru and suddenly recognized that his pants changed to a little tent.

"You're already hard." She said looking at his dick.

"Yeah, it's the male body's reaction when he gets excited." He said mockingly and Ino began to yell angry at him.

"I know that you idiot." But then her voice calmed down and she asked him with a little shyness in her voice while her face blushed. "What are they doing?"

"I told you they're having sex." He answered annoyed.

"I mean, what exactly are they doing?" she said with an slightly excited voice. Shikamaru began to blush and his eyes widened.

"You want me to describe what they're doing?" he asked her with a loud voice and she began to say with an angry voice

"You're lying in my bed watching two people having sex so you can at least tell me what you see."

"Fine." He said annoyed and began to explain what he saw.

"She is kneeing in front of him and sucks his dick." He said and began to blush as he said that and began to think _"What the hell am I doing? I can't believe that I describe Ino what they are doing. This is such a drag!"_

"Go on." she said and listened carefully.

"Now she's licking his balls and slowly strikes his dick." Ino was excited as she imaged what Shikamaru is telling her and she pressed her legs together. Her nipples got already hard and she stared at Shikamaru's dick which was all hard now.

"_What am I doing here? This is so embarrassing. But …__also very exciting."_ she thought and Shikamaru continued.

"Now she licks his shaft all the way to the head and starts to suck him again. Do you want me to describe … what the hell?" he said the last words very surprised as he felt that Ino was removing his pants.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up and continue." She said and then she began to suck his dick and he groaned as he felt her lips and her tongue massaging his dick. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He never imaged that he will end up with Ino because he saw just a comrade in her and nothing more.

After a few moments Ino stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong. Tell me what they're doing."

"_Aw man this is so weird. What have I done to deserve this?"_ he thought and then focused on the pair and continued to describe.

"Now she's leaning against the wall and he's kneeing in front of her licking her pussy and … Ahh …" he stopped and began to groan again as Ino sucked his dick again.

"What's wrong?" she mumbled still with his dick in her mouth.

He looked down at her and said "I can't concentrate and speak when you're doing that, stupid."

He already was able to move his head but just because he has now two exciting scenes to watch.

She moved her head a little and looked at him with an angry look "Then learn it fast or I'll .." she mumble still with his cock in her mouth and then slowly touch his dick with her teeth.

He instantly froze as he felt that and said "Okay, okay … stupid girl. "

"What was that?"

"Ehm … she's massaging her tits by herself and is playing with her nipples." He said rapidly as he looked back up again and Ino continued to suck his dick slowly.

"_Man she's annoying. What the hell I got into her__e? This is such a drag!"_ He thought while her head moved slowly up and down and Shikamaru felt that she is very skilled at this. _"Man what a drag. I can't even enjoy this. Kami you must really hate Me."_ he thought.

"Now he puts his fingers in her … pussy."

"How many?" Ino mumbled while sucking.

"Two. And he moves them in and out rapidly." Ino imaged what Shikamaru is telling her and got very excited and her pants were already soaked wet.

"And now he's going to fuck her." She suddenly stopped and asked him "Which pose?"

"Ehm … He lifted her up and is moving her up and down ... and very fast." Ino blushed again and continued to suck his dick making Shikamaru groan.

But he knew he could enjoy this only for a few seconds and looked up again and tried to concentrate on the pair one floor up.

"She groans very heavy and she's said that he should do it faster." Ino suddenly stopped again and looked surprised at Shikamaru.

"What? You can hear them too."

"Unfortunately yes." He answered annoyed and looked at Ino.

"Do you hear just what they're saying or more?" she asked and he looked at her questioningly. "I can hear everything."

"Everything?"

"Yup!"

"Describe it?"

"HUH?"

"Describe the noise that you hear when his dick moves into her pussy."

"This is ridiculous!" he said and began to blush.

"But don't you want me to continue?" she said with a shy voice and he looked at her questioningly as he saw her looking at him with puppy dog eyes and he began to stutter

"Ehm … sure ... but …"

"Then describe the noise, please."

"_What's go__tten into her?"_ he thought and then he described. "It sounds like … squeezing a lemon."

"That's a stupid description." She said with a dumb look on her face and he yelled at her angry.

"HOW THE HECK SHOULD I DESCRIBE IT, STUPID?"

"How about playing with mud?"

"THAT'S AN EVEN STUPIDER DESCRIPTION." He yelled and she looked at him with a wondering face and said.

"I like that?" This answer caused him to wonder and he got a dumb look on his face.

"_What's wrong with this girl?"_ he thought but then a noise got his attention and he spoke.

"She's Cumming." Ino looked up to the ceiling even if she couldn't see through it and said "So fast?"

"It looks like she got very excited of his speed. She is trembling heavily and her body is shaking." He said and then he suddenly felt Ino's lips on his dick again.

In the meantime his dick whacked down but Ino use her lips so good that he grew hard again in seconds making Shikamaru groan out loudly. She moved her head fast up and down massaging his dick with his tongue. Then she pulled it out of her mouth again and began to lick his shaft. She stopped for a second to ask him.

"What are they doing now. Did he come already?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked ahead and said. "No he just turned her around and began to lick her pussy from behind."

Ino felt that her wet pants already cooled down and it was a weird feeling but it excited her in some way. As Shikamaru described the scene up there she imaged how it would be if Shikamaru would lick her pussy. But she suddenly threw this thought away

"_What am I thinking. It's bad enough that I'm sucking his dick. Why do I do this anyway?__ Maybe because I'm so excited how he describes them. I have to say that he has talent for that. But there's no way I'm gonna let him fuck me. I will just finish this and then I'll throw him out. After that I have much time to satisfy myself." _She thought while she licked his dick and then she continued sucking him.

Meanwhile he watched the scene and began to blush about what he saw and he didn't even realize that Ino already sucked his dick again. Ino wondered why he doesn't groan and turned her head to look at him while she still sucked him.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a mouthful.

"Ehm … I didn't know that anyone does this kind of stuff." He said with a wondering voice. Ino just let out a questioning tone while she continued sucking his dick.

He looked at her and said. "He's fucking her in the ass."

Instantly Ino stopped moving and blushed crimson and her eyes widened to their maximum as she heard that and her whole body suddenly began to tickle. _"Oh no ... My favorite."_ She thought as she felt her pussy getting all wet again. Meanwhile Shikamaru saw her blushing and wondered. _"Does she like that?" _

"_Oh no. This is bad. I'm __getting excited again. I have to think of something fast?"_ she thought and suddenly continued to suck Shikamaru's dick rapidly. He groaned as she sucked his dick with an incredible speed and he wasn't able to concentrate at the other pair anymore because it felt so good. She moved her head up and down very fast and massaged his dick with her tongue.

"_Come on. He should have come already."_ She thought desperately while she felt her pussy began to tremble. She couldn't throw the thought of anal sex away and this made her so excited that she already wanted to be fucked. But she didn't want Shikamaru to fuck her so she hoped desperately that he will come soon so that he could leave her apartment.

He groaned out loud as he felt Ino's lips and tongue around his dick making him almost cum. She still wondered while he hasn't come yet.

"_Man he's a hard one. But nobody ever survived this one."_ She thought and suddenly gave him a deep throat making him groan even louder.

She managed to get his whole dick inside her so his dick reaches her gullet. This feeling was so great for him that he released all his semen into her mouth making her eyes widen as she felt his hot semen running down her throat. She swallowed every drop until he stopped Cumming.

After he came he breathed heavily and was surprised by that because he never experience something like that. Ino pulled his dick out of her mouth and cleaned it with her tongue while she thought. _"HEHE. This one never fails."_

After she finished she stood up and whipped her mouth clean with her hand.

"Well then, it's time for you to leave." She said looking at the exhaust Shikamaru.

He looked at her questioningly and said. "You're quick in changing your mind, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"First you want me to leave. Then you let me excite you by telling you erotic stuff and then you throw me out."

"I didn't get excited by your little description." She answered uppity.

"Oh yeah? Then what about your skirt?" he said pointing on the wet spot on her skirt. She began to blush and thought.

"_Ding it. I shouldn't have leaned against the bed."_

"And your nipples are confirming it" he said with a smile as he looked at her chest. She looked at her breasts but she couldn't see that her nipple where exposed but she felt that he was right.

"How could you?" she asked ashamed.

"Did you forget? I have x-ray vision." He said smiling and Ino instantly blushed crimson and covered her breast with her hands.

"Pervert." She said with an ashamed voice.

"Oh yeah? Who got excited as he heard about anal sex?" he said and Ino blushed even more.

"Hehe … Didn't think I notice it, did you?" he said still smiling and Ino got desperate.

"_Shit. He noticed it. But when he's thinking he can fuck me now than he's wrong."_

"Fine. I got a little excited, but this has nothing to do with you. And now leave." She said still with a red face.

"Oh I see you're embarrassed. That's funny." He said and Ino replied

"I'm not embarrassed. So now leave."

"Why should I? You're the one who dragged me here and the fun just started."

"This is ridiculous." She said and moved to the door but before she could open it she got paralyzed.

"What the?" she said and then she recognized that she was caught in Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Hehe … Gotcha." She was forced to turn around and looked at him frightened. He was sitting on her bed his hand formed the rat sign and he looked at her with a big smile. She got a frightened expression and thought about what he's going to do and then he finally said.

"You had your way with me. Now it's my turn." And her eyes widened in fear.


	4. Let’s just call it a draw, okay?

Oh poor Shikamaru

*** Chapter Four: Let's just call it a draw, okay? ***

Ino looked frightened at Shikamaru who had still bound her into his Shadow Possession Jutsu. He forced her to move to the bed and climb into it. She tried to fight against it but it was futile. She moved into the bed against her will and a shiver ran down her spine and she looked at him still with a scared expression. He smiled as he let her crawl in the bed like a cat and let her stop for a moment in a sexy cat pose. She blushed with embarrassment as she stayed in this pose for a few moments feeling Shikamaru's look on her body. She felt like he would undress her with his eyes and the fact that she knew he could already see her naked body made her very uncomfortable.

"What are you going to do?" she asked him with a scared voice.

He smiled and said. "I told you before. You had your way with me. And now I will have my way with you." Her eyes widened and her body began to tremble and she felt like he had already raped her.

"_Oh god. Wha … What is he going to do? I can't move. What if he's __going to fuck me … and where?"_ She was afraid and also got excited by the thought what he could do to her making her pussy tremble again.

Then he let her move completely into the bed and let her sit down with her legs spread so he could see her pussy. He watched her for a few moments and she began to blush and tried to look away from him because she was so embarrassed but she wasn't able to.

"You have a nice pussy you know?" he said and her face turned all red.

He got a grin on his face as he saw her face getting red and he began to think about what doing next. And as he came up with an idea his grin grew even bigger. As Ino saw his grin she feared the worst and her eyes widened as he spoke Shadow Strangle Jutsu. Suddenly the Shadow formed into many hands which wrapped themselves around her body. As she felt the shadows she began to tremble and got a little more excited.

"_This feels … not bad."_ She thought and the shadow hands reached her breasts.

The hands began to massage her breasts making her scream in pleasure.

"_This feels so weird and so good!"_ She though and the shadow fingers began to play with her nipples. She groaned out even louder and her body began to tighten.

"You like that, huh? Then how do you like this?" he asked and suddenly another shadow hand moved down to her pussy and played with her clit.

Her eyes widened to their maximum and she let out a loud scream. _"Oh god,_ _If he keeps this up I'm gonna cum?"_" she screamed on the inside.

She was so excited by the shadow hand playing with her clit that her pussy juice began to flow out. It mixed with her already soaked but cold wet panties giving her a weird feeling what excited her even more.

He watched the scene and let the shadow hands play with her body for about a minute before he prepared for his final shot.

"_This will drive her insane."_ He thought as he created another shadow hand which headed directly to her asshole. As she felt the new shadow moving over her butt she thought.

"_No way he__'s doing that."_ But then she let out another excited scream as the shadow hand moved around her anus driving her crazy. _"HE DOES!"_ she thought screaming as she felt an orgasm right on the way.

With a loud scream of pleasure a lightning went through her body making her tremble while a huge amount of her pussy juice drained her pants and dripped down on her bed. Her body trembled while the orgasm flow through her body and she breathed fast and heavily.

After about a minute the orgasm stopped and she lied on her bed in trance still feeling the after effect of her climax. Shikamaru released the Shadows and began to put his pants on. He stood up and took another look at the trembling and heavily breathing Ino before he walked right to the door. As he passed her she suddenly recognized it and immediately sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I'll have my way with you. Now we're even." He said still heading for the door.

But suddenly Ino grope his hand and he looked over his shoulder with a questioning face.

"I … I feared you would rape me." she said with a scared voice.

He smiled and said "Silly girl. I never intended to rape you. I'm not this kind of guy. Even though you used me I just wanted to have a little fun of my own, that's all. And you know that I don't like it to loose to a girl."

He shook his hand softly to make her let go of him and already turned back to the door but she grope his hand tighter.

He turned around looked at her and froze for a second. She had lowered her head and her cheeks blushed and he could tell that she was trying to speak but something was wrong.

"_Oh no. __Did I go too far? I didn't want to hurt her."_ he thought a little desperate.

"Please …" she whispered out and her body began to shake. "Please stay …"

He looked at her questioningly and didn't know what was going on. Then she moved her head up and looked at him with glazed eyes and whispered.

"Please fuck me."

He was shocked about her words because he didn't ever imagine that he would hear those words especially from her.

"Please fuck me Shikamaru. I want it so badly." She begged.

"Bu … But … I …" he stuttered because he didn't know what to say in this situation. He really wanted to fuck her but he wasn't sure if it was okay right now.

"Please Shikamaru … Please don't leave me like this." She begged again and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Alright … but is it really okay with you?"

"Yes!" she said and pulled him over to her so he began to stumble and fell on her. She cached him and let herself fall backwards so that he landed right on top of her. She pulled him down and kissed him while she began to quickly remove his pants. He was a little surprised about her speed but he felt that he liked it and so he also began to undress her.

He pulled her top up exposing her breasts and began to massage them while they were still kissing. After she pulled down his pants she rapidly began to remove her slip and pulled Shikamaru's hips against her. The kissing and the playing with her breast made his dick hard again so he glided into her wet pussy without any resistance.

The both began to groan while they were still kissing each other and he began to move his dick in and out. He felt his dick gliding in and out of her slippery warm pussy and it excited him. After a few times she grope his hips again and pulled him forcefully against her making him go all the way in. Then she began to speed him up and after a few times she released the kiss and began to groan loud.

She screamed "Faster … FASTER!" and he speeded up. He moved back and forth moving his dick in and out rapidly and she screamed again "FASTER … FASTER!" He did as fast as he could but she screamed again.

"_Damn I cannot faster. What's wrong with you?"_he thought and suddenly she screamed out loud and he felt her juice covering his dick and her pussy tightened as she had another orgasm. She pressed his body against hers and moved her legs on his back and began to tremble. He slowed down and suddenly stopped moving while she trembled for excitement.

She felt the same lightning wandering through her body like before. _"GOD THIS IS GOOOOD!" _she thought as the orgasm seemed to never end. Then after half a minute she loosed her grip at Shikamaru and her body relaxed while she breathed heavily. He began to massage her breasts again and looked at her still trembling body.

As she got her breath back she opened her eyes and looked at Shikamaru. "You didn't come?" she asked and he just shook his head.

"It's okay." He said and was about to get out of her pussy but she grope his hips again and pulled him back in.

"No it's not okay. I want you to come. What do you want me to do?" she asked him with a cute voice and a blushed face.

Shikamaru froze as she asked him that. _"She's asking me what she should do to make me come. This has to be a dream."_

"What do you want me to do?" she asked again and he looked at her questioningly.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to fuck my breasts?" she asked him and he began to blush.

"Ehm … sure." He said and moved his dick out of her pussy. He moved over her and placed his dick right between her tits. As she looked at his dick she began to blush again and felt that she got excited again. She used her hands and pressed her tits together and his dick almost disappeared in them.

"_I never did this before. Maybe I should start slowly."_ He thought and slowly began to move his hips. Shikamaru watched his dick between her tits and got excited even more by the view. _"She has very soft and nice breast."_ He thought and couldn't look away from them.

Ino also watched her breasts and saw Shikamaru's dick slowly coming out between her tits and then moving back and disappearing again. She got excited by the few and began to also move her breast.

"_This view is odd … and exciting."_ She thought while she was watching. She felt her pussy trembling again and as Shikamaru's dick showed up again she couldn't resist and began to lick it with her tongue making him groan. He began to move faster and moved his hips nearer to her head each time he pushed forward and she finally began to suck his dick. She groaned while her lips moved over his dick and this excited her more and she felt her pussy was already wet again.

"Oh god … gonna … cum!" he groaned out and pulled his dick out and rapidly moved her breast and she said "Yes, come over my face!"

These words were the trigger and he sprayed his cum out with a loud groan. She instantly closed her eyes as she saw his cum spraying out and she moved her head slightly aside to avoid getting his cum in her eyes. His cum landed right at her nose and on her cheek slowly running down.

Shikamaru let himself falling backwards and kept lying with heavy breaths. _"Oh man. That felt great."_ He thought looking at the ceiling. Then his face suddenly changed as he felt something. He looked down at his body and saw Ino kneeing between his legs grabbing his dick.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a scared face as she began to strike his dick again.

"You'll see." She said and started to lick his shaft and then took his dick in her mouth again.

She slowly moved her lips all the way down giving him another deep throat making him groan and his dick getting hard again. Then she moved her head up again and said with a big grin.

"Welcome back again."

"What you do that for?" he asked her angry.

"I'm still excited."

"WHAT? You're still not satisfied, yet?" he asked her and she simply shook her head and moved her body over his dick.

"_Oh god, what's wrong with her?"_ he thought and began to groan as she moved his dick back into her pussy again. She began to ride his cock with heavy breaths of excitement and Shikamaru also groaned while she moved up and down.

She speeded up a little and began to lean forward supporting her self with her arms on his chest. With that she pressed her tits together and groaned louder and moved faster. Shikamaru looked at her and recognized that she is about to come again and she did. With a loud scream she had another orgasm and began to tremble again and he could feel her juice running down his dick. As he saw her shaking and trembling he began to blush and felt excited by this view.

"_She looks so sexy when she has and orgasm."_ He thought and watched her carefully. A few moments later she began to move up and down again causing him to groan again.

"Are you … still not … satisfied?" he asked her between his groans and she answered also while groaning.

"I want … you … to … come … again." And she began to move faster. She speeded up and after a short time he felt so excited that he came again. This time he sprayed his cum inside her making her scream passionately.

After that she felt forward and lied down on him for a few moments and then she began to kiss him again while his dick was still inside her. It was a long and deep kiss and she began to move her hips again. His eyes widened and he thought desperately.

"_She's got to be kidding."_ She moved her hips up and down massaging his dick witch her pussy and she felt that grew hard again. He suddenly pushed her away and asked her with a scared voice.

"Are you still not satisfied yet?"

"It feels so good. I can't stop." She breathed out passionately and her cheeks were still red.

"_Oh no … this seems to never end. It's not __that I don't like it but if I can't come up with something she will continue all night long."_

He tried pulled her away but she resisted because she wanted to continue.

"Don't …" she breathed out and tried to hold him back down. But he forcefully grope her and rolled with her to the side so he ended up lying on top of her. She looked at him with a scared expression but she liked it when somebody got a little rougher. And the fact she didn't know what he was up to let her body tremble. He moved back a little and pulled his dick out of her pussy and her eyes looked sad as he did.

"Why do you stop … HUH?" she asked and let out a high and loud squeak as he turned her around and moved her hips up.

"Wha … what are you doing?" she asked him with a scared voice and suddenly squealed again as she felt one of his fingers at her anus.

"AAAHHHH … not there … NOT THERE!" she breathed out excited as he moved his finger around her anus and he saw that it began to open. Her face strained as she felt that and she grope the cover right under her.

"AHHH please not there!" she begged and her face strained even more as she felt his finger at the entrance of her asshole. He slowly moved his finger in and her anus widened even more.

"AHH NOOO!" she began to scream and pressed her face into the cover letting out even louder screams. Even tough she said no she liked what he did and inwardly she begged that he would stop teasing her and finally start to fuck her. He moved his finger deeper in her asshole and suddenly her pussy juice spread out of her pussy and all over him.

"WHOA …!" he said as he saw that and moved a little backward to avoid most of her juice. While she still trembled she moved her head out of the cover again and screamed "Fuck me! FUCK ME!"

He looked surprised at her because he didn't thought of that one. She turned her head around and looked at him with crimson cheeks and begging nearly crying eyes.

"Please fuck me." she begged with an excited voice and he knew that he had caused this so he had to do something about it. _"ARGH … what was I thinking … It's my own fault. But I can't leave her like this. Aw man ... why am I always the good boy." _He thought with a sigh and moved to her ass.

He slowly pushed his dick in her pussy again and began to fuck her but her body showed no reaction and she began to beg again.

"Please … not there … PLEASE." By those words her body trembled and he realized that he had to do this. He moved out of her pussy and began to move his dick in front of her ass hole.

"_I never thought I __would ever do this but it looks like I have no choice. But I have to be careful. Her ass will be very tight."_ He thought and began to rub his dick against her anus.

She groaned again as she felt that and her hands began to tremble. He slowly tried to move in and she began to groan out loud. He instantly pulled back because he thought it hurt her but she suddenly began to beg

"Don't tease me … please … stick it in." and so he did.

He slowly forced his dick into her ass and she let out a loud scream. And he began to groan as he felt how tight she was. _"OH GOD … THIS IS TIGHT!"_ he thought and slowly moved back and forth. She groaned louder each time he move deeper in her and she finally pressed her head into her cover and screamed into it. He began to move faster and he heard her muffled scream through the cover and it excited him even more. He moved faster and felt her anus getting tighter pressing against his dick and he felt that he was about to cum. She suddenly moved up from the cover and got on her knees and pressed her back against Shikamaru's chest while she moved her hand back and grope his neck. She groaned out with pleasure as he moved in and out.

After about a minute he was ready to cum and breathed out. "I'm … gonna cum!" and she pressed her body even harder against his and he finally released his semen into her anus. As she felt that her eyes widened to their maximum and she came also with a scream of pleasure. The stayed in this pose for a few seconds before they fell forward onto the bed. He ended up lying on Ino's back and they both breathed heavily with their eyes closed. After about a minute as they got their breaths back she said.

"You came one time less then me." she said a little disappointed and guilty.

He opened his eyes and he looked annoyed at her.

"Let's just call it a draw, okay?" he said with an exhausted voice and closed his eyes. Ino began to smile and also closed her eyes and then they both drifted away.

One floor up a couple was sitting in their bed. The woman had covered her whole body with a cover and looked stunned into nothingness while the man sat next to her with a dumb look on his face.

"These Shinobi have an unbelievable stamina." He mumbled shocked.

Then he received a punch in the face from the women who looked suddenly very angry.

"I told you that it is possible to do it more then two times." She said with a scary voice.


	5. Women are troublesome

Oh poor Shikamaru

AN: Hello again. I don't want to bore you with an authors note so I just enjoy the next chapter.

*** Chapter Five: Women are troublesome***

***Shikamaru walked through the corridor again with his hands in his pocket. After he passed several doors he suddenly stopped just before he heard the click. He looked annoyed through the corridor and waited for the click. 'Click' and then he began to count "Three .. two .. one .. *snap*" And the doors opened and a crowd of naked women jumped out of the doors running at him and all of them said with sexy and lovely voices "Oh Shikamaru!" he just stood there still with his hands in his pocket looking annoyed while the girls jump at his neck. He just looked with an annoyed face letting out just a little sigh. ***

Next morning Shikamaru woke up and found himself still lying on Ino who was still asleep after their exhausting sex adventure. He looked at her and began to smile as he looked at the sleeping blonde Shinobi. He slowly stood up and covered her with a sheet. A few minutes later he exited the apartment house and headed right home for breakfast. _"This was a really weird and troublesome night. But I liked it." _He thought and began to smile.

Meanwhile Ino woke up and mumbled with sleepy eyes "Shikamaru?". As she slowly moved up and looked around. She recognized that Shikamaru already left her and she looked a little sad. But then she got a angry and said. "What a dumb lazy idiot. He could have stayed a little longer this asshole. Doesn't he know how to treat a girl?" she said angry and jumped out of her bed heading for the bathroom.

She took a shower while she was still grumbling at Shikamaru. "Idiot. Jerk. Shithead. ARGHH. I hate him! Who does he think he is threading me like that? First he fucked me and then he left without a word. He's such an ASSHOLE."

After she finished she dried herself and walked back into the bedroom with a towel on her head. She looked on the bed and got even angrier and said. "Now I have to change the bedding. It's all full with Shikamaru's semen. ARGH This idiot… I WANNA PUNCH HIM!" she said and punched against the bed.

Then she began to change the bedding and the sheets. While she did that her look suddenly fell on a piece of paper on her bedside unit. "What's that?" she said and took it and began to read.

"_Dear Ino. I'm sorry that I left so soon, but I promised my father to take care of the family while he's on a mission and I have duties at home. I __didn't want to wake you up because you looked so cute while you were asleep. I apologize for the mess and hope that you're not angry. If you insist I clean it up in the afternoon. And thank you for the wonderful night."_

Ino blushed crimson and groaned out a lovely "Awwww … This is so cute. I was all wrong about him! … HUH? There's more." She said and began to read further.

"_PS: You should really do something against your naughty thoughts and your likings. They are really weird!" and next to the last letter he painted an annoyed Shikamaru head with one eyebrow upright._

Her face turned all red and steam came out of her ears and her eyes looked like huge saucers. "You little …. I'LL KILL HIM … no … I'LL CASTRATE HIM!" she yelled very angry and the whole house began to shake like an earthquake. Shikamaru was already two miles away but could still hear Ino's scream. "Maybe I should avoid her for a few … years." He said and headed on.

*_**Konoha streets***_

In the afternoon Shikamaru took a little walk after he took care of his duties. The morning went alright for him. He was able to control his x-ray vision and didn't got in any awkward situations. Even as he walked through the streets and saw many attractive women he was been able to control it.

He walked to the academy and visited Iruka-sensei and they had a little chat. After that he just walked lazily through the streets like always. His thoughts drifted to his blonde teammate and he felt a little guilty. Even though she insisted that he fucked her he really felt bad about it, because he got her excited in the first place.

"_I should apologize to her. Maybe a few flowers will calm her down."_ He thought and began to head for the Yamanaka flower shop. He knew very well that Ino wouldn't be there since she started to work in the interrogation squad a few years ago. So he could ask Ino's mother for a little help to choose a nice bucket.

But he really didn't need any help because he already knew her favorite flowers. Purple Tulps.

He entered the Yamanaka flower shop and chatted a little with Ino's mom. He clearly avoided any questions from her for whom the bucket was and Ino's mom let it go. Maybe because she already knew for whom the bucket is.

After a troublesome "flower shopping" he headed straight for Ino's apartment. While he was walking he thought about a good apology speech for the fact that the flowers would not have the desired effect.

He suddenly came to a stop as he heard someone calling his name. Or better said one of his most hated nicknames. "Hey lazy ass!"

He turned his head and frowned at the owner of the voice. It was non other then Temari of the sand.

"What's up lazy boy?" she asked smirking as she cached up with him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed in return

"Not a very nice greeting even for you Shika." She said with a frown.

"Like vise." He said and continued to walk.

"Where are you going?" she asked walking next to him.

"Does it matter?" he asked annoyed in return.

Temari frowned but then she spotted the flowers in his hand. "What's with the flowers? Do you have a date?"

"No. And even if I have one I still think it is none of your business."

Temari felt a little hurt. She knew that he wasn't interested in her because she tried to ask him out many times. She wasn't really in love with him but she found him attractive and wouldn't mind to get laid by him.

"Anyhow. Who is the lucky girl?"

He didn't answer and looked straight on the road.

"If you don't say it then let me guess. Hmm.. Is it your blonde friend ... what was her name again?"

Shikamaru stopped and faced her. He was very annoyed by her and wanted to give her a piece of his mind.

"Listen Temari ... " but he suddenly froze as he heard something.

It was a faint noise like someone was moaning. _"Moaning ... OH NO."_ He thought realizing what might cause the moan.

His vision changed and his new perverted senses kicked in causing his x-ray vision to activate. He was looking at Temari and could see her in her birthday suit witch wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't in the middle of the street.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked concerned.

The shadow user turned around in order to avoid seeing her naked but little did he knew that this was a bad mistake.

As he turned around he stared right into the house before him seeing two young civil girls naked on a couch in a 69 position eating each others pussy.

"_Oh no. NOT NOW? WHAT A DRAG."_ He thought because he could feel an erection starting to grow in his pants.

Temari walked around him looking at him and was shocked. Shikamaru's face had turned crimson and he looked like he was in pain. She wanted to help him but before she could react she spotted something as she looked down his body.

"_Oh my. "_ she thought with a smirk. _"This could actually get interesting."_

Shikamaru could not move and just stare at the two civilian girls licking and sucking each others pussy. He also could hear there moans now even clearer and he couldn't help it but he was so turned on by this few that he thought he would cum right away.

But then suddenly he was dragged into a small alley causing the flowers in his hands to fall onto the ground. Before he could react or even think he was pinned against the wall by Temari and was captured in a deep kiss.

He tried to end the kiss but wasn't able to because Temari right at the opposite wall from the building in which the civilian girls had her session giving Shikamaru an even better view of the two girls.

After a few moments Temari ended the kiss and looked at him with a blush adoring his face.

"I wanted this for so long. You should have just said something." She said before capturing his lips again. Further she let her hands slip into his pants capturing his now fully erected rod and stroke it.

The poor shadow user couldn't do anything. He was been paralyzed by his perverted ability and being raped by the sand kunoichi.

Temari didn't lose any time and unbuttoned his pants to free his erection from the tight fabric. In one swift motion she pulled her dress up revealing her bare womanhood and moved it over Shikamaru's penis.

She let self fall on it causing his penis to enter her pussy roughly. Shikamaru moaned and Temari gasped in pleasure as his dick penetrated her. She waited a few seconds to adjust herself to his size and the started to move up and down his length.

The helpless Shikamaru groaned in pleasure but wasn't even able to say anything or even protest. He was being raped by her but it felt so good.

Temari accelerated her movements and grope one of Shika's hands and placed it onto her covered breast. Without thinking he squeezed her breast causing her to moan even louder.

Shikamaru felt like he was going to explode. Temari's movements felt so good that he didn't even saw the two girls anymore. He didn't even realize that he regained his movement back and his hips started to thrust on their own.

Then Temari climaxed with a suppressed moan while Shikamaru didn't slow down his pace. He was also about to cum as he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"So that's where you are hiding."

Shikamaru and Temari suddenly stopped and turned their heads in the direction of the road where they had walked a few minutes ago.

On the road stood a angry Ino glaring at the two of them. "Well if you are so desperate to fuck on the street then you don't have to bother and visit me." She said turning angrily around and walked away.

"Ino." Shikamaru said and lifted Temari off of him in order to follow his teammate but was stopped by the sand kunoichi.

"Don't bother. Let's just continue." She said with a smirk.

Shikamaru shove her away and putted his pants back on. "You damn … Troublesome woman. I don't like you. Doesn't that go into your tiny brain? Leave me alone. " He said angry and began to run out of the alley. Before he reached the alley he stopped to pick up the flowers he dropped before and then ran after Ino.

Temari watched the shadow user until he disappeared around the corner. "What a pity." She sighted "But at least I got my orgasm." She added with a satisfied smirk.

_**Konoha market**_

Shikamaru ran through the streets looking for his teammate. He spotted her walking or better said angrily stomping through the crowded marked place.

"Ino, wait." He yelled.

She didn't turn around.

"Ino, please." He yelled again bust she still didn't react.

As he was near enough he used his Shadow possession jutsu to stop her and it worked.

He walked up to her and faced her receiving an angry glare from the blond mind walker.

"WHAT?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. You know why."

"Hmpf. I don't care if you fuck her or not. But you said you show up in the afternoon."

"I was on my way."

"Pah ..."

He ended his jutsu and handed the flowers to her. "Here. I bought them for you."

Ino took the flowers and her gaze softened. _"They are beautiful."_ She thought but then she glared at him.

"But I'm still pissed about your letter."

"I'm sorry. But I couldn't help it." He said and couldn't his a grin.

"You think that's funny?" she snapped glaring at him. "Then let me show you what I think is funny." She said and moved her hand to the zipper of her top.

She opened her top wide enough to show her cleavage causing Shikamaru's face to redden. His x-ray vision kicked in and now he could see Ino and all the other women on the street in their birthday suit.

"OH NO. What a drag!"

She smirked. "That is funny." She said and put her zipper up and walked away.

"If you manage to go through today without dying on blood loss you can visit me again and make it up to me." And with that she disappeared into the crowd leaving the poor shadow user in the middle of the crowded street full of "naked" women.

"AWW MAN!" he groaned.

_**A few streets away from the market**_

Ino was walking through the streets while glancing at the flowers in her hand. She wasn't angry at Shikamaru anymore but a little hurt. Even thought she knew that he can't move if he is in his special state she still felt hurt that he had fucked Temari.

"_I know he is not my boyfriend and I don't think of him that way. But after we spend the night together I just catch him fucking the sand bitch. It's all her fault."_

Suddenly she realized that she was not on the road that led to her apartment and looked around where she was now.

But then she spotted something familiar pink. It was Sakura walking home with a few bags of groceries.

"_Hmm.. Maybe I should talk with her."_ Ino thought and was about to call her friend. But she hesitated. There was something weird about Sakura. She was walking with her legs pressed tightly against each other and it looked more like she needs to go to the bathroom.

Ino was curious and got a great idea. She used her special mind reading ability on Sakura to find out what's wrong with her friend.

Sakura: _"Damn ... I have to get home quick. I feel like I'm going to explode."_

Ino: _"It looks like she really needs to piss."_

Sakura fastened her pace a little bit and Ino followed her in a save distance. _"There, just a few more minutes."_

"Oi .. Sakura-chan:"

Sakura _"Oh no ... not Naruto. NOT NOW."_

Ino: _"What's wrong with her."_

Naruto wan up to Sakura and beamed at her. "Hello Sakura-chan."

"What ... is it Naruto?" she said with a heavy breath between the words.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan? Your face is all red."

Sakura _"Oh no ... don't look at me ... Naruto please leave."_

"Eh nothing ... I just ... need to go home." The pinkette answered hoping he will leave her alone.

Ino _"Something is definitely wrong here."_

"I will help you carry your bags home." He said.

"NO you don't have to ..." she said but Naruto already had taken them out of her hands.

"I don't mind, Sakura-chan." I will walk you home." He said beaming and began to head for Sakura's home.

Sakura: _"Well ... maybe this isn't so bad. It's easier to walk without the bags."_ She thought and followed her blonde teammate.

Ino: "Something is definitely wrong her. And I want to know it." She thought ending the mind reading jutsu.

Ino hopped onto the nearest roof and swiftly headed to Sakura's house.

She reached Sakura's home and sat on the roof waiting for her best friend. As Ino spotted them she used an advanced mind reading jutsu which not only let her read Sakura's thoughts but let her also feel her emotions.

Ino executed the jutsu successfully and received all of Sakura's thoughts and emotions.

"_Oh my god ... she's horny ... desperately horny."_ Ino realized. _"And she thinks of Naruto. Wow ... I never considerate that."_

Sakura: "Thank god ... we're almost there. I don't think I can hold it much longer ... especially with him next to me." She looked at Naruto who was happily carrying her bags. _"He looks so cute ... arghh ... put yourself together will you? ... I can't just jump him and have my way with him. Take a deep breath and focus. When your alone you can relieve yourself."_

Ino: _"God damn Sakura. What's wrong with you? Just get him girl."_ Ino thought even though Sakura couldn't hear her. Then she suddenly smirked. _"If you don't do it, I do it for you."_ She thought and then released the jutsu.

Meanwhile Sakura and Naruto were standing at the entrance to Sakura's family home.

"Thanks Naruto." She said smiling still with a blush on her face.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you are okay? Maybe I should carry the bags for you into the house."

"NO." She yelled "I mean .. no thanks. I can do it from here."

"If you say so. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." He said and turned around ready to leave.

Sakura sighted in relief and was about to say good bye but right in that moment Ino's Mind transfer jutsu succsessed and Ino had now control over her.

"WAIT." Sakura/Ino said and Naruto turned around again.

"_Oh my god, Forehead. How do you manage to build up so much arousal and still can walk?"_ Ino thought _"You desperately need a fuck."_

Naruto looked puzzled at Sakura "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Ehm ... Would you like to come in and have a drink with me?" she said causeing Naruto to freeze on the spot.

"Ehm ... Sakura ... ehhh ... really?"

"Of course dummy. So?"

"Ehm ... sure."

"Perfect." She beamed and turned around and opened the door.

Naruto followed Sakura inside the house and looked around. This was the first time he saw Sakura's home from the inside and he was agape. It was very nice and comfy and especially clean. He wasn't used to cleanness because he only cleaned his room once a month and then just the necessarily things.

He felt a little like a pig as he saw how noble (in comparison to himself) Sakura lives. He turned around to Sakura and wanted to ask her something but was silenced by the pinkettes lips.

He needed a few moments to respond to the kiss but the melted into it. Sakura licked his lower lip begging for entrance and as he gasped she swiftly entered her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance in a long passionate kiss.

After a few minutes the broke the kiss for the need of air looking at each other with adorable blushes on their faces.

Naruto still didn't know what got into Sakura but he didn't complain though. He looked at her smiling face and realized it was a mix of happiness and pervert ness.

"I want you Naruto. I need you." She said and kissed him again.

This time he responded at once and this time he pushed his tongue into her mouth making her gasp in surprise. His arms snuck around her body and he carried her over to the couch he spotted when he entered. He gently laid her down still kissing her deeply.

Ino didn't know what happened to her. She felt so horny and the kiss felt so good. She thought it was Sakura's emotions that where overwhelming her but wasn't really sure if it weren't her emotions too.

While he kissed her his hands moved gently up and down her sides just slightly touching the outlines of her breasts and her ass. Ino felt so good that she nearly forgot in which body she was right now until Naruto broke the kiss and began to talk.

"Sakura-chan."

"Yeah?"

"I ... I mean ... you ... ehh ..."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay Naruto. I want this."

Naruto smiled and kissed her again. He continued to caress the outlines of her body until Sakura grope his hands and moved them onto her breast. He was stunned at first but eventually began to massage and squeeze her breast receiving a moan from the pinkette.

His ministrations and the horniness made her body move on his own and her hips began to grind against his for more contact. He grinned against her lips but didn't stop kissing her. Instead he moved his hands at the zipper of her shirt and began to pull it down.

"_He has the hands of a god."_ Ino muse inside her mind.

"_Yeah and they belong to me."_ A voice suddenly said insider her mind

_**Inside Sakura's mind**_

Suddenly Ino found herself inside Sakura's mind with said kunoichi angrily glaring at her. Ino gulped as she felt the killing intend Sakura threw at her. But not enough she saw a giant black and white image of Sakura behind the pinkette with "Inner Sakura" written on her forehead glaring even more at her.

"What do you think you're doing, Pig?"

"Hehe … Sakura … ehm .. well I just wanted to ehh … help you with your … little problem."

"We didn't ask you to help us." Izzi said stomping with her foot.

"Hey hey. Now wait a minute. You should thank me to help you two out. I mean, I don't know how you feel Izzi but Sakura would never have the courage to make a move. Look."

Ino used her mind walking ability and showed them what was happening outside their minds. Naruto was still kissing Sakura and massaging her breasts.

"Don't tell me you don't want this forehead." Ino aske with a smirk knowing what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura blushed furiously and began to stammer. "I … eh … yes. " she admitted with a low voice. "But I wanted to do it my way."

"Well if you don't want this then I will stop it." Ino say with a smirk and was about to regain control of Sakura's body but she suddenly felt her mind body being squeezed and she couldn't move.

"Not so fast, Piggy." Izzi said who held Ino in an Iron grip. "Sakura may not have wanted this but I don't let you ruin this for us."

"We don't need you here piggy." Izzi said and took a swing with Ino's body in her hand causing said blonde to scream.

She threw her out of their mind and yelled. "And stay out of our mind."

_**Outside Sakura's mind**_

On the outside of Sakura's mind Naruto stopped his ministrations and glanced at the pinkette beneath him because she didn't move for a while now.

"Sakura-chan, are you allright."

Sakura who regained fully control of her body now opened her eyes and looked into the sky blue oceans above her. "Yes." She said and captured his lips again.

"_If we're already this far I'll be damned if I don't go all the way." _Sakura thought

"_You say it sister."_ Izzi cheered.

_**On the roof of Sakura's house**_

Ino's mind was back in her body and she regained consciousness. She sat up and was a little confused at first like after every mind transfer. Her mind and body need to adjust a few moments and process the recent events.

After a few moments Ino remembered what happened a few minutes before and felt herself aroused.

"Damn you Forehead." She mumbled. "At least you could have let me watch." She mumbled and tried to calm her body down. But then an idea popped into her head.

She jumped up and ran like the devil itself would pursue her and while she ran she yelled. "SHIKAMARU!"

AN: What do you think? If you like it then please review. I already have an idea for the next chapter and I want to update in the next few days.

And for all the fans of my other stories: I'm also working on the next chapters of those and on a new story. So please be patient.


	6. Two and Two

Oh poor Shikamaru

AN: Hello again. It looks like m muse is back because I managed to writ this chapter in a few hours. I hope you like it. So enjoy.

*** Chapter Six: TWO AND TWO ***

Shikamaru finally managed to escape the crowded market holding his still bleeding nose.

"Damn you Ino." He cursed under his breath while checking his nose which was still bleeding.

He stretched his head backwards in order to stop the bleeding and avoiding any visual contact with passing female citizens. Even though he was already able to control his x-ray vision from activation to some point it was a lot harder after to shut it down and keep it off after it activated.

Shikamaru wasn't even sure where he was walking as he suddenly heard a familiar voic screaming his name.

"There you are, Shikamaru."

He immediately knew who it was and got angry.

"Leave me alone Ino. You did enough damage for one day." He snapped still looking skywards because of his nosebleed.

"Stop grumbling Shikamaru. I need you NOW." She said

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE, PIG." He yelled.

Ino glance at him with a hurt and guilty expression. "Shika ..:"

"Don't Shika me Ino." He hissed and finally looked at her and regretted it immediately.

The moment he saw her hurt and guilty expression his anger subsided and he suddenly felt guilty for snapping. Her eyes trembled and he could see that she was on the edge of crying.

"I'm sorry." He finally mumbled staring at her.

She stared back at him for a few moments before moving her hand to his face. He flinched but didn't move away as he felt her healing chakra taking care of his nose.

"No … I'm sorry." She said after finishing healing his nose. "It was mean from me to do that to you and I'm sorry for that."

She glanced at him for a moment before continuing. "I will make it up to you, I promise."

"You don't hav …" he wanted to answer but was cut of by her as she grabbed his wrist and dragging him with her. She jumped onto the next roof with the shadow user in tow and he didn't really know what happened.

"But first you need to do something for me." She said while dragging him over the rooftops.

He didn't even touch one of the roofs Ino where dragging him over and he wondered where she got that strength. But before he even could finish his thoughts he found himself on a rooftop of a rather big house next to Ino where she let go of his wrist.

"There we are." She said excited.

He grabbed his wrist with his other hand while asking. "Okay. 3 questions: Where are we? What are we doing here? And what the heck is wrong with you woman?"

"This is Sakura's house. Naruto is with her and they are going to have some quality time and I want to know what they are doing." She said in an excited and sweet voice."

He glanced at her in disbelieve. "And how do you know that?"

She blushed slightly and glanced at the ground "Well … I … ehm … you could say I helped things along."

He frowned at her. "And by helping you mean you mind walked her, right."

"A little …" she breathed out embarrassed.

Right now everyone who knew Shikamaru well enough could literary see how his genius mind began to work putting every piece of the puzzle together and his mind filled out the missing pieces.

"Let me get this straight. You invaded her mind making out with Naruto; Then Izzi kicked you out of her mind; And now you want me to tell you what they are doing."

Ino glanced up at him with a hopeful but still embarrassed smile. "UHU .."

He frowned and suddenly turned. "Good luck with that. I'm outta here."

"Shika, no!" She yelled and jumped at him grabbing one of his arms.

He glance annoyed over his shoulder. "You're just using me Ino." He said with venom in his voice and Ino flinched at that.

"And on top of that you where making out with another guy but you are angry with me that Temari used me even though you know that I can't do anything when this stupid ability kicks in." He said with disgust and hurt in his voice causing Ino to flinch again.

"I though we were friends." He finally said and was about to go away but Ino tugged at his arm preventing him from doing so.

"We are … and I know that I acted like a bitch. And I make it up to you but … please … Shika …"

He looked back at her and couldn't help but melt at her desperate and pleading eyes. But he would be strong. He wouldn't back off now just because she looks so cute. _"CUTE?" 'Since when do I think of her like that?'. _His attention went back to her pleading expression and again he felt a strange feeling. _'I have to go away … FAST!'_

He yanked her hands of his arm and was about to leave when he suddenly froze. He mumled "That noise."

Ino glance at him puzzled. "What noise?" She tried to listen but couldn't here anything.

"There again." He said. "What is this."

Ino frowned an listened carefully and then she could here it too.

"AHHHH … YEEEES!" a female voice was screaming.

"That is …" Ino mumbled and looked down on the rooftop.

"OH NO." Shika said while his neck hairs began to stand as a shiver ran down his spine and he immediately felt his "Bloodline" kicked in.

His body turned around and he looked on the roof a few yards in front of him. The roof vanished from his sight and he got a clear view into the living room of Sakura's house.

He saw Naruto lying between Sakura's undressed legs eating her out like he was starving for months. Sakura groped his hair pressing the blonde's face deeper into her folds while moaning and screaming.

Shikamaru frowned and tried to look away but it was useless … like always.

"Great. Thanks again Ino." He said annoyed.

Ino who felt even guiltier than before (even though she wanted this) walked up to him and helped the shadow user to sit down.

She glanced at him for a moment and gave him a passionate kiss which he never saw coming because of his x-ray vision.

She broke the kiss and whispered "I make it up to you." And with that she began massaging his already hard member.

He couldn't help but moan at her touch. Even though he was still angry at her for putting him into this position again her magic hands made it up for him.

While she was stroking his dick through the fabric of his pants she began to plant kisses at his neck. Between the kisses she asked him in a sultry voice "What are they doing?"

He moaned a little as he felt her lips against his skin and was in trance. But he began to tell her what he saw down there.

"Naruto is literary eating her inside out. She is screaming and moaning his name while grinding against his face."

"Does he use his fingers?" she asked again between her ministrations.

"No." he breathed out and closed his eyes (even though it didn't change a thing for his vision) as he felt her groping his member harder. It was painfully but exciting at the same time.

"He … he's just using his tongue." Shikamaru breathed out again.

Ino kissed him deeply again before going down to his member freeing him from his fabric cage.

When she had pulled the pants down wide enough she gasped as his dick was nearly jumping at her and throbbing like crazy causing her to blush crimson in excitement.

In on fluid motion she took all of it into her mouth until she reached the bottom of his shaft. A deep moan escaped the shadow user's throat caused by the pleasure his teammate gave him. She sucked his dick like there was no tomorrow while her right hand was occupied with her own throbbing pussy.

She suddenly stopped her ministrations as she heard a loud scream from her pink haired friend and knew that she had an orgasm right now. A great one she could tell.

***With Naruto and Sakura***

Naruto licked up every drop of her flowing juices until he was sure he drank up every drop. He could feel his pink haired lover releasing his hair giving him the opportunity to look up at her.

She was lying there with her eyes closed breathing heavily while her body trembled from the aftereffect of her climax. A bright blush adored her face and he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He moved up to her and began to kiss her deeply which she responded immediately.

While they where making out he could feel her groin pressing against his hard member desperate for contact. He stopped the kiss for needed air and looked at her face. She opened her eyes and stared into the blue orbs in front of her and was immediately mesmerized by those deep blue oceans.

Before he could say anything she grinded against him again causing him to gasp.

"I want you inside Naruto." She said in a husky voice.

"A ..are you sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes. I want you to take me right here right now." She answered before she locked lips with him again.

He wasn't going to argue with her about that and so he began to do what he always wanted to since he entered puberty. He began to unbutton her shirt and moved his hands under the fabric caressing her flawless skin.

As he found her breasts he suddenly stopped and broke the kiss. She glanced at him and blushed deeply as he stared at her confused. He moved a little away from her and pushed her top aside to get a better few on her breasts.

"This isn't right. They feel different than they look." He said and glanced at her questioningly.

She looked away from him embarrassed and mumbled "It's a genjutsu."

He frowned "What for."

She sighted and made a hand sign while mumbling "KAI"

His eyes immediately widened as he saw her now nearly D-cup breasts.

***With Shika and Ino***

"WOAH!" Shikamaru gasped causing Ino to stop her actions.

"What?"

"I … she … well … "

"What is it Shika?"

"Well … Sakura has ehh … her breast are …"

"Huge. I know." She just said and went back to what she was doing a moment ago.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply while Ino kept sucking his member.

***With Naruto and Sakura***

"Why?" he breathed out.

"You said once, that you don't like girls with huge breasts and would rather have a girlfriend with small firm breasts." She looked back at him. "As I grow 14 my breasts suddenly developed and grew so big that I needed a new bra nearly every week. I used a genjutsu since then because I didn't want to disgust you."

"Sakura-chan." He mumbled looking back and forth between her and her breasts.

"I can understand if you don't want to .. AHHHH" she couldn't finish her sentence and screamed as Naruto suddenly assaulted her breasts with his lips sucking on them like crazy.

It felt so good that Sakura nearly climaxed. But to her dismay Naruto stopped his ministrations to answer her.

"Actually, I said that because I wanted to cheer you up. You were very self-conscious about your chest. I don't care what size you where. I still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world." This caused her to blush furiously.

He looked back at her breast and grinned before looking back into her eyes and said. "And your soft nice breasts are just a bonus."

With that he continued to suck on them causing the pinkette to moan in ecstasy.

The blonde jinchuuriki fondled, licked and sucked her breasts one after another and back again. Sakura felt so happy and didn't want him to stop but another desire was still stronger so she grope Naruto's head and yanked him up to look him into the face.

"Pants off, NOW." She demanded and he complied immediately.

She helped him and gasped as she saw his package. Ten inches of raw meet standing straight ready for playing. And there was a throbbing pussy waiting for that thing to enter it.

She laid back and motioned Naruto to lie on top of her who complied and positioned himself right before her entrance. He held his member right in front of her entrance and slowly moved the tip of his member to her wet waiting pussy. He stopped as the tip touched her bottom lips causing Sakura to gasp.

"Are you ready?" he asked her worried.

"UHU. Just be careful." She said with a little scared voice.

"Alright." He said and slowly entered her folds.

Inch by inch he slowly slipped deeper into her tight pussy until he was all the way in. He looked at his pinkette face and could see her eyes rolled back into her head as he reaches the deepest point.

"OH GOOOOOOOOD." She gasped out. The feeling of his dick inside her was overwhelming and she nearly had an orgasm just from him entering her.

She breathed heavily and concentrated not to cum until he at least started to move a bit but it was very, VERY hard.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah … just … don't move ... or I'll …" she breathed heavy and he knew what she meant.

With a smirk growing on his face he moved back and rammed inside her as hard as he could causing her to scream and he felt her inner walls tighten around his member causing him to gasp in pain but it still felt good.

Her eyes went wide as his dick and her orgasm hit her hard, even harder that the one she had before. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her whole body shook from the steaming sensation. Every cell in her body screamed in delight because of the orgasm.

***With Shika and Ino***

Ino's head jerked up as she heard Sakura scream.

"Wha … What happened."

"He just rammed her once and she had another orgasm."

Ino blushed thinking her pink friend already got twice and she was still fingering herself while sucking Shika.

"That's enough." she said and stood up.

Shikamaru's vision altered as he smelled her juices and he could see his blonde teammate again as she pulled up her skirt and straddled herself over his member.

HE wanted to say something but was cut of as Ino just sat down on him letting his member entering her pussy in a violent thrust. Shika couldn't help but let out a pained groan because of her tight pussy and even Ino groaned in pleasure and pain.

She began to move up and down in his lap while holding onto Shikamaru's shoulders for support. Ino's movements got faster each time until she nearly jumped up and down on him. He groaned in pain and pleasure and managed to move his hands instinctively around her waist pressing her body against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly while continuing her movement.

It was a good thing, that the house was high enough that nobody heard their moans and groans of pleasure.

***With Naruto and Sakura***

After a few minutes Sakura managed to recover from her orgasm. It wasn't until now that she realized Naruto was slowly moving in and out of her while sucking and fondling her breast.

"That was mean." She said between breaths and Naruto stopped to look at her. He couldn't help but grin at her.

"But you liked it, didn't you." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Yes. But from now on" she said and swiftly turned them around so she was on top now. "I am the one in charge."

And with that she started to move up and down. Naruto moaned in ecstasy caused by the pleasure he received from his cherry blossom. He held his hands on her hips until he caught sight of her nice d-cups bouncing up and down.

Naruto couldn't help but grope them and began to fondly them again. He was so mesmerized by them that he couldn't help it. But Sakura caught his wrists and pinned his arms over his head her face inches away from him.

"I said I'm in charge now." She whispered and kissed him passionately while continuing her movement.

Naruto tried to free his hands but she was too strong and in the superior position. Not that he didn't like it, but he wanted to do so much more to please her. He had something special for her in mind but he needed his hands to be free for that.

He just needed to wait for an opportunity … which was provided by a certain fellow blonde.

**With Shika and Ino***

Moaning and groaning the two teammates of team 10 were nearly at the edge of orgasm. Ino had speed up the pace like it was a race or something. She couldn't help but it felt so good to have Shika rubbing her insides with his rock hard member.

He on the other hand was on the verge to cry. The speed Ino was using was painful and pleasurable at the same time. The last few minutes he felt himself on the edge of a climax at least 4 times but every time Ino would speed up causing a slight pain to pull him back from the finish line. He wanted to release in her so badly that it hurt even more that the painful speed. He prayed to kami that Ino would soon reach her climax. It was his only hope for his own.

And he didn't have to wait long. "I .. I'm … CUMMIIIIIING!" Ino screamed in pleasure.

Her walls tighten around Shika's hard member squeezing all the nerves on it. It was then that he finally could release his load inside her in a heavy eruption which made Ino gasp in surprise as she felt the steamy hot seed inside her like a punch in her womb.

The tightened their embrace and held on to one another like life depend on it while feeling the pleasurable aftereffect of their lovemaking.

*** With Naruto and Sakura***

"CUMMIIIIIING!"

Sakura stopped her movement and jerked her head up. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Naruto said. Then a foxy grin spread upon his face. "But I have to thank whoever that was."

With a swift movement he freed his hands and put them into his signature hand sign. Sakura looked back at Naruto and didn't even realize what happened even as she heard many *pops* from all directions.

As she looked around the room she gasped in shock and paled. 4 Naruto's where standing around her all in their birthday suit and each one with a hard rod. She blushed at that few as images of what they could all do to her entered her mind.

She was so preoccupied that she never felt the clone who grabbed her breasts from behind. And on after another each clone came from every possible direction and began to kiss her, fondle her breast suck on her nipples and even lick her rosette. All the sensations she felt made her body melt and her mind drifted away into the land of pleasure.

The real Naruto meanwhile continued to penetrate her with and even faster pace than before. He watched his clones giving Sakura everything her body desired while he himself fucked her to cloud nine.

***With Shika and Ino***

It took her a few minutes to catch her breath from the mind-blowing orgasm she felt earlier. She moved back a little to look at her lovers face.

He on the other hand was staring down in the direction of another scene she knew was a few stories down with his mouth slightly open. She frowned and felt a little jealous because she thought he was gaping at Sakura.

"What are you staring at?" she asked a little too aggressive and felt immediately guilty because she didn't want to snap at him. Not after what she did to him. And because it was actually all her idea.

But to her surprise, Shikamaru didn't really notice the anger in her voice but stared at her. She blinked a few times wondering why he was so stunned.

Then a mischievous grin spread across his face and he said. "I have to learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Ino blinked because she didn't understand. But she had no chance to ask him further as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss while laying her down on the rooftop.

That was when his supreme brain noticed something. He could actually move again.

He continued kissing Ino who was already in another bliss. Shika put that realization back into his mind for later. For now he had to take care of his blonde lover who was already horny again like himself.

***With Naruto and Sakura***

Sakura was in heaven. Naruto's dick deep inside her; One clone kissing her like it was his only purpose; Two other were fondling and sucking her breasts while another was licking and fingering her asshole.

She soon felt another orgasm hit her and she scream into the kisser clones mouth. After a few minutes she felt that all the Naruto's stopped their ministrations and she opened her eyes to look what's wrong.

Suddenly the Clone behind her lifted her like she weight nothing while the real Naruto stood up and changed places with a clone. After that the Clone carefully let her down on the clone that entered her pussy just like Naruto a few minutes ago.

The pinkette looked at the real one questioningly. He kissed her deeply before he said.

"I would like to try your other hole if it's okay with you." He asked sweetly

Sakura blushed but nodded. He could see that she was a little scared and so he tried to soothe her.

"I promise you I will be careful. It will hurt at the start but then it will feel very good." He said and she nodded again with a slight smile.

Naruto positioned himself behind her and pushed her body carefully forward until she was lying on the Clone beneath her.

She looked back at the real Naruto. Even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her purposely she was scared. The Clone beneath her realized that and gently gropes her head and kissed her passionately.

The real Naruto felt that her body relaxed and began to enter her anus. Sakura gasped at that but was still lip locked into the clones kiss. Her eyes went wide as she felt Naruto entering her and the slight pain that came from her backside.

She broke the kissed and yelped with her eyes closed before grinding her teeth to ease the pain. She thought it would be like her entering her pussy and that Naruto would wait until she got used to his size.

But Naruto suddenly began to move in and out and she yelped again. And then the clone beneath her also began to move in the same rhythm giving her both pleasure and pain.

She didn't really know what did hurt, the penetration of her ass or her pussy. The feelings were so mixed up that she couldn't tell. But it felt good. It felt even better than before.

"God Sakura-chan … you're so tight." The real Naruto groaned.

"AH … AH … AH" she moaned out with every thrust.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" he asked still thrusting into her.

"Yeah…" she groaned between her breaths and moans. "Faster …"

"What?"

"FASTER ... DO … IT … FASTER …" she nearly screamed.

And he complied. Not only he began to thrust faster but also stronger causing Sakura to yelp even louder than before with each thrust.

"Everything … Alright?" he asked still

"**FUCK** … STOP … ***AHH***… TALKING …. ***OHHH*** …GO… ***AHHH*** FASTER" she screamed and he complied.

Both he and the clone rammed into her as fast as they could and she loved it. The other 3 clones where a little jealous and began to ask.

"Hey Boss? What about us?"

"I'm busy. *AHHH*" he groaned.

"COME …. HERE." Sakura said grabbing one clone by his dick and began to suck it.

The other two saw that and moved on either side of her and took her hands so she could give them a hand-job.

***With Shika and Ino***

Shikamaru who had now fully control over his "Bloodline" at the moment used this rare opportunity to spy on the pair below him. And as he saw what Naruto did he got jealous.

He also wanted to please Ino with shadow clones but he wasn't able to at the moment. But then he saw that Naruto used her other hole which gave him the idea of their current position.

Ino was pressed against the rooftop with Shikamaru on top of her penetrating her asshole from above and she was on cloud nine. She didn't know why but it felt like Shikamaru was better today then last night and she didn't complain.

For Shikamaru it was more a little challenge in "Who pleases his woman better.". Even though he is a lazy ass he was desperate to please Ino at any cost. He didn't really understand it himself but not only felt it good to have sex but to have sex with Ino.

He thrusted in her as hard as he could and he received moans and screams of pleasure from her which pleased him and turned him on even more. With a few more thrusts he released inside her and they came together in a mind-blowing orgasm.

Ino like last night past out moments after her orgasm ended and Shikamaru who was panting heavily on top of her had also trouble to stay conscious. He glanced down at the other pair and saw that they where finished also.

***With Naruto and Sakura***

With a loud scream Sakura's walls tightened around the clone's dick causing him to climax and vanish in a puff of smoke. As the clones memories hit the other three clones and the original they also climaxed. The clones spread their sticky seed all over Sakura's face and breast while the original filled her ass up with a huge load.

The remaining clones dispelled and Naruto collapsed onto a heavy panting and satisfied Sakura. They laid there for minutes until Naruto managed to speak again.

"Your are amazing Sakura-chan."

She smiled and replied. "You are fantastic. I never felt so good."

"Me neither." He answered and moved a little so he could kiss her.

After he broke the kiss she said. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"Sure but … What about your parents?"

"They shouldn't come home before seven."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ehm … Sakura-chan. It already is five before seven."

Suddenly they heard a noise at the door.

"SHIT." Sakura cursed and jumped up causing Naruto to nearly fell on the floor.

"What now? WHAT NOW?" she panicked.

Naruto jumped up and quickly created a clone which immediately collected their clothes while he embraced Sakura and they shun shinned away. The clone finished his task also shun shinned right on time as the door opened and Ms. Haruno entered the house followed by her husband.

"Sakura honey are you home?" she yelled but got no answer

"She must still be on her way." Mr. Haruno stated as he closed the door.

"*snief* *snief* What's that smell?" she asked as she sniffed through the living room.

She reached the couch and looked around for the source of the smell but froze as her husband hugged her from behind.

"I don't know." He whispered as he inhaled her scent "But you smell wonderful darling." And then he kissed her neck causing her to moan.

"AWWW. Wait. Sakura may be home any minute, honey."

"Then we should go upstairs. HUH?"

He didn't even let her any choice as he lifted her up bridal stile and nearly jumped the stair up right into their bedroom.

***The Haruno's residence roof***

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?" an angry half dressed Sakura hissed in a whispered tone from behind Naruto who protected her from being seen by the uninvited voyeurs.

"We … ehm … well." Ino stuttered.

"Yeah and why are you half naked Shikamaru?"

"It is not what it looks like." Shika said receiving two unbelieving glares from them. "Okay it is what it looks like.

Sakura who was finally dressed stepped in front of Naruto and hissed at Ino.

"What's wrong with you pig? First you enter my mind seducing Naruto and then you fuck Shikamaru on my roof?"

"Wait a minute."

Sakura froze as she heard Naruto's voice.

"Ino was in your body?"

"Naruto please let me explain." Sakura pleaded.

"No need for that. I get it." He said and turned around but Sakura grope his arm.

"Wait. Please let me explain."

Shikamaru used this opportunity and grope Ino so they could escape from the scene.

"What is there to explain? Ino seduced me in your body und when you where aroused you were so desperate that you would sleep with anyone" Ino stopped Shika at this point while Naruto continued. "Even the dead last. I understand very well."

"That's not true." Ino yelled and ran up to him.

"You don't have to lie for her Ino." He said and Sakura was in tears by now.

"Shut up, Naruto. It was different." Ino hissed trying to help her friend out and explain everything.

"Yeah, sure!" he said and turned around again making himself ready to jump from the roof.

But he suddenly couldn't move.

"Shadow Possession success."

"Let me got Shikamaru."

"Not until you heard Ino and Sakura out."

"FINE." He growled.

"Look whiskers, it was like this …" And so Ino explained exactly what happened and even explained Shikamaru's bloodline to his dismay.

That caused Sakura to hide behind Ino and covering her intimate parts with her hands. Shikamaru groaned at this and turned around in annoyance.

"Is that true?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Yes, Naruto. Like I told you about my genjutsu. Please believe me."

He looked at her eyes and knew that she was telling the truth and he smiled. "I believe you."

Sakura was so relieved and hugged him tightly. Right then Shika released his Jutsu so Naruto could return the hug.

They ended their hug with a kiss before Naruto turned to Shika and Ino.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It was my entire fault in the first place. But I'm glade it worked out for you." She said

This caused Naruto and Sakura to blush as they looked at each other for a moment and the glanced at the ground in embarrassment.

Ino thought it was cute and leaned against Shika and said. "You know, now we can go on double dates."

Sakura and Naruto glanced at her in disbelieve while Shika just sighted. "You're troublesome you know that?"

"That's what you like about me, you know that?" she said sweetly before she kissed him on the lips.

"Troublesome."

What do you think? I'm open to suggestions which couple I should choose next for Ino's perverted fantasy.

Please review.


	7. Scheming Sannin Lucky Heir !

Oh poor Shikamaru

AN: Hello again. Sorry it took me so long but I have so many things on my mind that was impossible to write something. But my muse kissed me and I managed to come up with another chapter and this one is really HOT!

*** Chapter Seven: Scheming Sannin … Lucky Heir ***

The Nara heir was lying next to his blonde girlfriend who was sleeping soundly after one of their heavy night sessions in said girl's bed. But his mind wasn't on the sexy girl next to him.

He was in full genius mode thinking of the past realization about his cursed bloodline and desperately trying to think of a way to get rid of it or at least control it. But every solution he came up with ended in a dead end because he still hadn't enough information about it.

He knew only two things. First: He knew he couldn't get rid of it just by himself. And Second: He was able to control it to some point and needed to come up with something to get full control so he could use it as he pleases.

But how? The only time he managed to control it was when his x-ray mode activated itself just on a visual stimulation like a cleavage or a short skirt or something and if he concentrated soon enough and dispels it like a genjutsu. But the moment he senses someone having sex he loses control instantly and is unable to move.

But he found out the last time, that after he climaxed he was in full control again.

"_Does that mean I just have to jerk off to gain control over it? But that's not good enough. I can't jerk off in the middle of the street and Ino can't always be there and help me if it happens."_ He thought.

With a heavy sight he sat up and looked at the sleeping blonde next to him. She had a bright smile and a cute blush on her face maybe from their last love session ... either that or because of a very naughty dream.

The Nara stood up and walked over to the window looking down into the dark Konoha streets still thinking of a solution for his problem.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud puff from behind him. He immediately turned around and saw a nearly 4 inch big toad with a scroll in his mouth. The toad spilled it on the floor and vanished in a puff of smoke just like he appeared.

Shika raised an eyebrow took the scroll and opened it. There was a short message for him which said. "Meet me at the Hot springs. I have a solution for your problem."

"A solution. Could it be?" he mumbled.

Normally he would have thought it over a hundred maybe a thousand times. As a shinobi and a genius everything anonym would be suspicious. But in his case he was so desperate to get rid of his "curse" that he didn't care.

Shika got dressed and silently walked over to the window not to wake Ino. But as he opened it he heard her.

"Shika?" a sleepy Ino asked

He walked over to her bed and leaned over to her. "I have to go. But I will be back soon, okay?"

"uhu …" she answered sleepy and laid down again. She was too sleepy to really notice what he said.

He gave her a kiss on her forehead which caused her to smile unconsciously.

He smiled at her and then he left through the window.

_***at the Hot springs***_

As the Nara boy arrived at the Hot spring he looked around but saw or sensed nobody.

He leaned against the wall and waited patiently for the anonym person who may have a cure for him. And he didn't have to wait long.

"So you are the one with the magic exes." a voice said from above him.

Shikamaru looked up to the top of the wall with a lazy gaze.

"And you are the one with a cure?"

The figure jumped down and landed in front of him and just then Shikamaru realized who was standing right before him.

"Not yet. But I'm willing to help you." The man with long white hair said.

"You are Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin." Shika stated lazily.

"The one and only." He answered proud with a smile.

"And the pervert who got me into this mess, right?" the Nara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually it was the fault of my stupid super loud apprentice, that the crystal fell down the Hokage monument after I finished the ritual. But wait … how do you?"

"Who would like to have some sort of perverted voyeur jutsu?" the genius stated.

"Hehe … It is true that you are a genius." Jiraiya chuckled. "But you should know that it is only to do my research." He said with a perverted grin.

"Yeah … whatever." The Nara said dryly. "Okay. So tell me all you know about it so that I can get rid of it."

"Sure. But first I need to see what this jutsu really can do." And with that he made a few fast hand signs.

"Wait. What do you mean ?" the Nara asked but then he suddenly felt himself unable to move or think straight.

He felt like he would be in trance like when you are already dreaming and ready for sleep but still noticing things happening around you.

"So much for the first part. And now …" Jiraiya said and with that his hands went through a long series of hand seals.

Then a moment later his body went limp.

"What … the … hell." Shikamaru thought and even that was very hard in his state.

And then he realized that his body began to move.

"HUH ? …. Wha …"

"Don't worry kid. I just took control over your body to see this ability myself." The Sannin explained while he walked straight into the Hot springs.

The Konoha Hot springs are the favorite place of Jiraiya because it was open 24/7 and you can find some girls there to every hour.

He walked over to one of the park bench for the waiting costumers and sat down. Then he thought of something perverted and a moment later he could see through the walls.

"Wow this is better than expected. The pervert mumbled in awe.

Poor Shikamaru had to watch all of this without a chance to do anything.

Jiraiya watched 3 young attractive girls having fun in the hot spring. While they were wearing at least some towels he could see straight through them. And his vision zoomed in and out whenever he wanted it and he had full control over it, unlike Shikamaru.

He felt his (actually Shikamaru's) member got rock hard and he had the urge to do something about it.

"Wooohooo … perfect. Now I also can try this new jutsu of mine. Since I'm in a different body nobody can make me responsible if it fails hehehe …"

"Wha … no … " Shika thought but couldn't do anything but watch.

Jiraiya/Shika stood up and walked over to the wall. "Don't be such a pussy. You will thank me later anyhow because I make you lose your virginity. And even though you already lost it you'll thank me anyway. Hehe"

And then he activated his jutsu. Suddenly a strange pink aura surrounding Shika's body and he jumped over the wall straight into the Hot spring.

The girls let out a surprised scream as the water fountain hit them and they looked really pissed. They turned around to the person responsible for it and were ready to beat him to a pulp.

Shika/Jiraiya emerged and looked at the girls with a cool expression and grinned.

"Hello ladies!" he said in a seductive voice.

"Pervert!" screamed the first one

"What do you think you're doing?" the second one said.

"Let's beat him into the next millennium." The third one said and stomped right up to him.

Shika/Jiraiya kept his smug look and while she was coming closer he checked her body out.

She wore her orange red long hair into a high knot pigtail. She had a slim figure with perky c-cup breasts and small pink nipples. His knowledge of long year voyeurism told him that she had 84-54-86. (centimeter)

As she was in punching reach she reached out but suddenly stopped in mid movement and her hard gaze softened and her eyes got a dreamy look.

"What's wrong?" the other girl with raven black short hair asked and walked over to them while the third, blonde one watched puzzled.

"If you're not going to hit him I … wi … ll …" she said but her voice died down as she reached him and she also got the same dreamy look like her redhead friend.

"Hehe … Jackpot!" Shika/Jiraiya thought with a grin.

The raven haired was a little bustier but not much. His perverted knowledge told him that she was 86-55-84.

"What's wrong? A … are you two alright?" the blonde asked a little scared by the behavior of her friends.

"He's so …" the redhead whispered and moved nearer so she could touch him.

"Yeah sooo …" the raven head whispered too and did the same.

Both girls were now leaning onto his chest gazing dreamily into Shika/Jiraiya's face.

The blonde was even more scared at their behavior than she was about to run away but couldn't let her alone.

"He is sooo … sexy …" the raven one said

"Yes … I .. I want … him …" the redhead said letting her towel fall into the water and started to undo his pants.

The raven haired did the same with her towel and helped her red haired friend

Shika/Jiraiya's grin grew even wider. "Hehe … this works better than I thought. I really am a genius." He thought.

It didn't take more than 5 seconds until his pants were down on his knees and his rock hard member could breathe fresh air.

Both girls got on their knees and began to lick his dick receiving a moan from the male. The blonde watched in shock at what her two friends were doing. But what scared her most was that she got turned on by this.

Shika/Jiraiya sensed that and looked at the blonde beauty. He checked her body out again like he did a few minutes before from the other side of the wall. She was the one with the biggest rack of the three girls. He would say she was 95-58-90 and she turned him on the most.

"Why don't you join us?" he asked

"Wha …" she asked surprised with a blush.

"Yeah … come here …" her raven haired friend said.

"Mhhh …" the redhead just moaned as she began to suck his cook and fingered herself.

"Hey … don't be so greedy." The raven haired pushed the redhead away and sucked him.

"No fair." The redhead said and moved to lick his balls.

The blonde looked in awe at her two friends and felt that her juices were already flowing out, running down between her legs. She felt strange and unconsciously began to move closer.

Before she even realized it she stood in front of them. She let her towel fall down revealing her full breasts and wet pussy.

Shika/Jiraiya grinned like mad and mentally patted himself on the shoulder. His would be the best night of his life.

He took initiative and led the girls out of the water to some prepared towels. He took the blonde and laid her down rather rough but it exited her to no end.

"First I use this magnificent tits." He said and began to fuck her titties.

The other girls were jealous and excited too as they watches him fucking those big boobs. They couldn't help but touching themselves as they watched the raven haired boy fucking the blondes tits.

The blond however felt like she would climax any moment as he forcefully rubbed his rock hard member between her boobs. She looked at the boy with a mixture of shock and excitement.

Jiraiya felt like on cloud nine as he rubbed himself between those huge and soft breasts. He closed his eyes and speed up in order to finish himself up just to go straight to the next round.

But luck wasn't on his side tonight...

As he was about to cum he suddenly felt no ministrations and his dick throbbed painfully in his pants.

"Pants?" he gasped out and opened his eyes. He found himself lying in the alley I front of the Hot spring clothed and in his own body.

"No … no no no no noooo …. Not now!" he yelled in frustration as the realization hit him.

He suddenly heard 2 loud groans, a male and a female, and knew what that meant. "Damn jutsu!" he cursed and jumped up to the highest roof looking into the Hot spring.

There he could see Shikamaru, lying on his back breathing heavily. The blonde HE (Jiraiya) was tit-fucking a few moments ago was still lying on the towel breathing heavily obviously because she had an orgasm herself and her face, and boobs were covered in seed.

"Why me … that could have been my orgasm …" Jiraiya cried.

Down at the Hot spring the other two girls started to lick the semen from the blonde's breasts and face causing the blonde to moan.

Shikamaru had already regained full control of his body but felt still exhausted from the powerful orgasm that he was unable to move. He tried to think of something to escape this situation witch he was forced into. But before he could really think of something he suddenly saw two faces in his field of vision.

It was the redhead and the raven one who looked at him pleading.

The raven haired took initiative and moved herself on top of Shikamaru and started rubbing her pussy against his now soft sticky dick. The Nara heir couldn't help but moan at the sudden pleasure he received.

"No … stop …" he breathed out but couldn't get enough strength to do anything.

"No … please fuck me." The raven said

"Me too!" the redhead said desperately.

"No … *ohhh* I … I have a girlfriend. *ahhhh*" He gasped out.

"I don't care …" the raven haired said.

"We won't tell her." The redhead said and moved her body so that she could face the raven haired and her pussy was on Shika's face.

"Please …" she pleaded gently rubbing her pussy against his mouth.

He didn't want this but his body did and so he began lick the redhead's pussy receiving a squeal of delight as his tongue touched her private parts.

Meanwhile the raven-haired penetrated herself with Shika's already hard member causing her to gasp. She ride him slowly at first but speed up with each thrust and screamed each time she felt him inside her.

The redhead moaned and groaned while she was eaten out by the Nara's skilled tongue. It didn't took them long to climax nearly simultaneously and holding on to each other while they shuddered from those immense orgasms.

Shikamaru was still not finished but he would have stopped right here and now … but there was still someone with other plans.

The blonde who had regained consciousness watched the whole scene and was desperate for a cook. She pushed the redhead aside and sat on the Nara penetrating herself with his dick. She nearly jumped up and down on it and Shika didn't know what happened to him. He couldn't really realize what he felt more, the pain from the hard thrusting or the pleasure he received from it.

The redhead moved behind the blonde and began to fondle her breast with one hand and her clit with the other one. The raven haired meanwhile sat on Shika's face and without a word he started to lick her even though he was occupied with the feeling of the blonde.

The raven also fondled the blonde's breasts and started to suck on her nipples while she was licked by the Nara.

On the rooftop the white haired pervert watched in awe and scribbled every detail into his perverted notebook. "Man this is gold …." He mumbled and watched with a bleeding nose.

The redhead suddenly took the initiative and nearly pushed the blond on the ground next to Shikamaru earning a disappointed whimper from the blonde. She laid herself on top of her and looked at a puzzled Shikamaru.

"Please … do us both …" she said in a pleading voice.

Then the raven haired moved onto the blonde and said "Make that three …"

Shika didn't know why but he complied and moved behind them taking in the view in front of him. Three soaked pink pussies waiting for his cook to enter them.

And with a swift motion he entered the raven without any resistance. She groaned and moaned with every thrust and whimpered as he pulled out to enter the redhead below her. He did the same to her and then to the blond at the bottom always receiving moans and whimpers.

He did that a number of times until he began to finger to finger two of them while he fucked the third on. Every now and then he would change the one he was fucking with one he fingered.

And he held on this procedure until he was on the edge to climax. He suddenly pulled out of the redhead and rubbed his dick between the pussies of the blonde and redhead while he pushed even more fingers into the raven haired.

All three of them squealed in pleasure and all three of them came at the same time.

Shika who also didn't need much longer pushed the raven haired and the redhead to the sides so all three girls were lying in front of him facing him while he jerked himself off. A few thrusts later he groaned and released an immense amount of his seed all over the three girls who accepted it with pleasure. They even opened their mouths to catch some.

Then he fell backwards breathing heavily. The three girls slowly moved over to him and began to cuddly with him. They took turns at kissing him and rubbing their bodies against his.

Ten minutes later Shika sat up and looking at the girls and waited for them to yell at him. But they didn't. They sat next and behind him rubbing their bodies against his.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why? Because you gave us the fuck of our life?" the raven haired said.

"Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"I never thought there is a man in this world that could really satisfy us." The redhead said

"Yeah." The blonde said and cuddled against him even more.

"I don't get it." He said confused. "Does that mean you wanted this?"

They started to giggle. "Sure. Or did you think we were on a spell or something." The redhead said and they giggled.

"We travel through the whole world looking for guys who are able to give us a good fuck." The raven haired said.

"And since there are so many perverts in and around the Hot springs we wait until some guy has the guts to come to us and give us what we want."

"WHAAAAAATTTT!" suddenly an angry voice screamed. "Does that mean I could have got laid without all of this?"

They turned around looking at the rooftop spotting a white haired man jumping like "Rumpelstilzchen".

"I get you for that you lousy little pervert." Shikamaru yelled.

"oooo hohohohohoooooo " the Sannin cried jumping away.

"Who was that?" the blonde asked

"Grrr … that was the guy who made me jump into the Hot Spring."

The blonde hugged Shikamaru with a smile and said "Then we have to thank him." And all three girls giggled

"Yes."

Shikamaru just sighted … "What a draaaag …."

Sometime later the four of them left the Hot springs after Shikamaru explained them everything. The girls understood but couldn't help but laugh to the Nara's dismay.

"That's not funny." He pouted

"Aww come on. It's hilarious." The redhead said

"Hmpf … but how could I explain this to Ino."

"Explain what?" he suddenly heard the voice of said blonde.

"Oh noo …." He gasped as he looked into the direction where the voice came from.

There stood Ino her arms crossed with a very, VERY angry look.

Shika sighted: "Why me?"

"I want an answer, Shikamaru? What are you doing in the Hot spring with other girls?" she asked while tapping her foot impatient.

Shikamaru walked over to her looked her straight in the eyes. Then he sat down and said. "Do it."

She looked puzzled. "Do what?"

"Punch me, Kick me whatever you feel like. It is what you are thinking, even though I am not responsible for it. But the story is unbelievable so I save my breath and take the punishment like a man."

This took her by surprise. Well she knew he was lazy and sometimes even too lazy to speak but he never did something like that.

The three girls suddenly ran up to them and screamed "NOO!"

"Don't hit him." The blonde said.

"It isn't his fault." The redhead said.

"It's true." The raven haired said.

Ino blinked and didn't know what to think of this scene.

Then the girls explained the story even though they didn't really know what a jutsu is but they repeated what Shika told them. They all were sitting in a circle and Ino listened in silence. As they were finished Ino looked at Shika intently.

Then she stood up and turned around walking away. Shika also jumped up and asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some balls to rip out."

Shika jumped after her and landed in front of her.

"That's useless. He is a Sannin. You can't find him if he doesn't want to be found." The Nara stated.

Ino's looked down on the ground with anger. Her whole body trembled from anger. Then she suddenly took his arm and dragged him after her.

"Wha … where are we going?" he asked

"Home." She stated dryly. "You have something to make up to."

He looked surprised but didn't complain. _"Better than being hit!" _he thought.

"WOOOHOOO! Someone gets lucky tonight." The redhead yelled after them while the other two also cheered.

"Oh you bet …" Ino mumbled

_***Ino's apartment***_

They reached Ino's apartment and she dragged him directly into the bedroom. There she undressed herself with the back to Shika. He watched her and also undressed himself. He still wasn't sure what Ino was thinking right now or what she had in mind. The whole way she didn't even look at him.

While he got rid of his shirt Ino was already naked. She turned around glanced at him for a moment and then went straight to the bed. She crawled in and laid down in the middle her legs spread revealing everything to him.

He watched her quizzically not sure what that was all about.

"What? Am I not sexy enough anymore?" she asked angry with a glare.

"What is this all about?" he asked with a frown.

"Get over here." She demanded and he complied.

"I don't care if you are spent because you fucked their brains out. I want to have 3 orgasms and we don't stop until I get them." She said.

"Ino …"

"Don't talk; DO!" she demanded.

Shika move over her so he was face to face with her.

"I'm sorry." He said and wanted to kiss her but she turned away.

"No … if you want to kiss, then do it down there." She said not even looking at him.

He was hurt by her words but he knew she was too. And if he could make it up to her he would comply.

Shika moved downwards and began to caress her body starting with her perky breasts. Then he slowly moved downwards until her reached her public hair and then upwards again.

Even though she didn't want to she couldn't help but sight. Yes she was pissed but not really at him. But she didn't want that something like that will happen again and that Shikamaru should feel guilty.

He did a great job massaging her even though he didn't really get any clear response. But he would give her, the three orgasms or even more.

With a fluid motion his hands went from caressing her stomach to her tights and as he moved up and down her inner tights he could see the first response. Her pussy was beginning to pulse and some fluid came out which indicated she was ready for the full program.

But he waited. He wanted her body to beg for touching and licking her there so he stayed at caressing her tights. Then he began to kiss them up and down and even lick sometimes.

Ino suppressed her moans. She was already so hot that she thought she would explode. His hands would come near her pussy but before they would touch her lips they would change the direction. It was torture.

Shika could already tell that and decided to end it and give her what she wants. And without a warning he licked her lips causing Ino to spasm and squeal. He continued licking her lips up and down and then he began to lick her clit.

It didn't take long until he felt her tiny nerve ball swell up and Ino screamed in delight as the first orgasm hit her. He slowed down his ministrations and let her recover but only a minute. As he noticed that the aftereffect wore off he put on finger into her pussy causing her body to spasm again. He slowly moved in and out and then added a second one then a third.

Ino hadn't even fully recovered from her first orgasm as her second came without a warning. Her mind went blank and her vision was blurred. She was caught in the world of pleasure.

Meanwhile Shika took this opportunity to get rid of his pants and laid down on her. Now that she was defenseless he began to kiss her face. Then he gave her a passionate kiss on the lips which she returned with eager.

After they broke Ino opened her eyes still with a blush on her face looking dreamily at her lover.

"I'm sorry Ino."

"I know … I'm not mad … I was just sad."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

They kissed again and this time it was rougher than before. For nearly two minutes the wrestled with their tongues for domination. Then suddenly Ino broke the kiss and asked.

"Do you think they were better than me?" she asked

"They don't even come close to you." He answered and kissed her again.

Ino was relieved and happy and also very horny so she pressed her hips against his. Shika broke the kiss and looked at her questioningly and his look said "SO SOON?"

"I only had two …" she said with a cute pout.

He grinned and said. "Then let's double it."

Ino squealed and kissed him passionately and with that their next love making session started and it take until midday …

_***Konoha unknown ally***_

Meanwhile on the other end of Konoha a white haired man was sitting in a corner crying because he didn't get laid.

"uhuhuhuhuuuuuuuuu … why me … *sob* the plan was perfect ... uhuhuhuhhhh … how could I know that they would love to be banged by anyone … uhuhuhuhuuuuuuuu …"

He looked at the shreddered Scroll next to him.

"Damn useless jutsu! I cost me a fortune and didn't work in the end."

*sob* "Well at least I have new stuff for my story." he said and a perverted grin grew on his face. "This boy is gold. Hmmmm … Maybe I should keep an eye on him."

He glanced into the sky and thought about it. "Yes! With him as my research object the next Icha Icha book will sell themselves like hot cakes … hehehe!"

He stood up and stored his notebook into his jacket.

"And I think I am able to lead him into the right situations too." He said with a big grin.

"Whom?" he heard a too familiar female voice from behind him.

"OH MAMA!" he gasped and a cold chill ran down his spine.

"Did you do your research … AGAIN?" the owner of the voice was none other than the fifth Hokage herself.

"Well … Tsunade-chan! Hehehe … Well I … ehm … GOTTA GO!" he stuttered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade walked into the light of the ally with half closed eyes and e blush on her face. She came directly from the Hokage office after she drank the last of her sake supply. And she was obviously drunk.

"*SIGHT* Damn coward. And who's going to give me my sexual relief now?" she mumbled.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" her raven haired apprentice yelled while running up to her.

She stopped right in front of her master and breathed heavily.

"Huh?" Tsunade said looking at her apprentice.

"You … I … *pant* … do you have … a minute?"

"For what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I ehm … wanted to ask you something … private." Shizune said with a blush on her face.

The fifth Hokage looked at her apprentice up and down and she began to grin.

"Sure. Accompany back home and tell me what's on your cute little mind." She said happily and took the raven haired woman with her.

"Ehm … yes … thank you Tsunade-sama."

"You will feel much better after you pour your heart out." Tsunade said. _"… and I will too …"_she thought

And so there goes the second chance for Jiraiya to get laid tonight …

A little shorter than the others but I wanted to add Jiraiya into the Story for the fun part. I hope you like it so please review.


	8. Master and Maid

Hi folks. At first thanks for the reviews. It's been a long time and I wan't to apologize for that. I had way too much stuff to do and almost no time to write. I want to finish all my stories but everytime I start to write the next chapter of one of my storie my mind races and Ideas for the others come up. Now I have over 20 "scenes" for my stories on my harddrive but it's hard to put them together … crap.

Anyhow, lately I found this "scene on my harddrive" and since it was already long enough for one chapter I though I just finish and upload this for now and hoope you like it. It was one of the first Shika Ino scenes my mind extracted and it was long before "Oh poor Shikamaru" was in progress.

So please enjoy this Lemon and give me review how you like it. Have fun.

Master and Maid

A couple of weeks passed since the incident at the hot springs. Shikamaru and Ino were a official couple by now just like Naruto and Sakura. And Ino made her threat true and forced Shikamaru to double dates with Naruto and Sakura. Shika tried nearly everything to to avoid those dates but to his dismay he found himself bound at Ino's leash like a puppy dog.

Sakura was much luckier than Ino, because Naruto didn't mind the double dates. In fact he loved them and used every chance he got to go on a date with his pink haired girlfriend. (Who would have guessed?)

But even though it was a drag for him, Shikamaru enjoyed the dates and especially the make out sessions afterwards. But since the rooftop incident he never had sex with Ino again. Most of the time there wasn't a chance, because they were in public or in company with Naru/Saku. But when they had the chance he excused himself and said he had something to do.

And in fact he did. He was training like mad with Naruto. But not what anyone would have thought. He mostly trainend his new bloodline and tried to figure out the way it works and how to control it. And who would be a better trainingpartner than the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of Konoha.

You ask why? The answer is simple: „Oiroke no Jutsu"

Yes. Naruto used his sexy jutsu while Shika tried to control his body. And he managed to suppress the blodlines force to a point and eventually he managed to deactivate it by will. But he still had a long way to go before he can fully master it.

Friday evening.

Shikamaru got home from on of his training sessions and entered the Nara compund. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by his mom.

„Hello, Shikamaru!" his mom greeted him with an ear to ear smile.

„Hi, mom." He answared lazy on his way to the fridge.

He opened it and took out a bottle of orange juice, then headed to the table. Opening the half full bottle and began to drink it, all the while his mother watchend him with a silly grin.

He looked at her and putt he bottle on the table.

„What?" he asked anoyed.

„My boy ..:" she said and giggled.

„My boy what?" he asked even more annoyed.

His mom continued to giggle and turned away from him reaching for something without stopping to giggle. Then she turned around again wavilng with a purple letter in her hand.

And then it hit him.

„Is that from Ino?"

His mom giggled even more while still waving with the letter.

Shika frowned and asked annoyed „Would you mind, handing it over to me?"

„Only if you're reading it out loud."

„Why should I do that?"

„Because I promised Ino not to look at the letter."

„But you want to know what she wrote and if I read it out loud for you, you don't breake your promise."

„Exactly." She smiled sweetly at him.

But Shika just grope the bottle and said „No!" before he drank the rest of the bottle.

„Heeeyy .. no fair." She wined. „Okay. Then I have to break my promise and read it myself."

„Read what?" he asked after he placed the bottle on the table.

„The lett… where is it?" she suddenly noticed that she no longer had the letter in her hand.

„You mean this letter?" Shika asked dry but couldn't hide a little smirk.

„HEEEYYY ! How did you …"

„My secret … like the letter." He said and then he vanished in a puff of smoke."

„Hmpf … spoilsport." Shikas mom mumbled and then she moved on with her housework.

SHIKA'S ROOM

The shadow user reappeared in his room a moment after he vanish from the kitchen. He sat down on his bed and sighted „Troublesome". Then he looke at Ino's letter and couldn't help but smile.

He didn't really know why but thinking on his blond teammate who now was his „girlfriend" hade him smile everytime. He opened the letter and read it:

„_Dear Shika!_

_ I would like to invite you in my apartement tonight. I have a little surprise for you._

_ Love_

_**INO**_

_PS: KISSSSSSSSSS_

Shika blushed a little at the last part of the letter but managed to calm down again. He let himself fall backwards onto the bad and stared at the ceiling.

„A surprise? … What could that be?" he asked himself.

But then he decided to find it out and jumped out of his window heading for his girlfirends apartement.

INO'S APARTEMENT COMPLEX

A few minuites later Shika reached his destination and stood right in front of the apartement complex. The same complex where he fell down a week ago after he got his now bloodline. And the same complex he had sex with Ino for the first time.

He stood there for a moment and remembered that night which made him horny just thinking about it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then entered the building. He walke upstairs to the third floor and stopped at Ino's door. As he was about to knock at the door he niticed a seal activated and the door opened itself.

„What's this?" he mumbled and waited a few seconds before he decided to enter.

After he walked through the door, it closed itself and the seal activated. He was no sealmaster but he recognized it as an enhanced security which only activates for programmed persons.

He looked around the room and didn't find anything out of the ordinary until he spottet a silver plate on the couch table with a small silver bell and a letter underneath.

The shadow user walked over and carefully took the letter. On the front of the cuvert was his name written in Ino's handwriting. He opened the letter and read it.

„_Dear Shika,_

_I never really apologized for the things i've done to you and I feel guilty about it. And since we are a couple now I want to apologize by giving you a gift. A maid._

_Just ring the bell and tell her what you want. She will do anything for you. Considerate it as an apologie and a „Thank you" for the wonderful time we spend._

_ Yours INO"_

Shikamaru was a little dumbfonded. What was that all about? A maid? Why would she hire a maid for me?

A few minutes passed while he thought about what was Ino upo to and who the maid would be. „_Just ring the bell and tell her what you want. She will do anything for you."_

That sentence alone made him unconfortable. Why would he want a maid to please him if he could have and especially wanted Ino?

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't have his way with some one other than Ino and still be her boyfriend. He had to clear that fact. And he decided to tell the maid that he doesn't want anything from her.

RING RING RING was heard from the tiny bell the shadow user rang and a moment later he could hear footsteps. Even without his enhanced shinobi ears he could tell that the mistres was wearing high heels becaus every Stepp mad a loud clap on the floor.

While the footsteps neared he putt he letter and the bell back on the plate. While he was bowing town to the table he heard the footsteps stopped in the livingroom right behind him.

Before he even completed his turnaround he began to speak „Listen. I apreciate your will to serve me but I really don't …" he suddenly stopped as he had fully turned around and saw the person in front of him.

It was Ino in a tight black maiden suit with white laces, black stockings and high heels. Her dress had a huge clevage and the skirt was so short that you could see her garter. Over all you could say she look HOOOOOT.

Shika looked at her with wide eyes and his mouth agape. He never saw anything so beautiful and sexy in his life. And that could be seen by his boner which looked like he would slash through his pants any second.

Ino aka maid smiled sweetly at him and bowed slightly showing him her clevage which mad him even hornier.

„I am your maid, master Nara. I am here to fulfill any wish you like with the best of my abilities. Just say it and I do it. Your wish is my command."

The Nara boy was dumbfonded. He couldn't even think straight. The only thing in his mind was Ino in her sexy dress and the thought af what he could/would do with her.

After a while the maid asked the speechless Nara: „Is everything allright, master? Do you want something to drink?"

„Ehm .. ahh ..*gulp*" was his intelligent reply. He couldn't bring a word over his lips and just nooded.

„As you wish." The maid said and bowed again.

Then she turned around and walked into the kitchen. As she turned Shikamaru's eyes were glued at her backside. Her dress was cut out so her whole back was exposed. Just a little bit of the skirt covered a quater of her butt. And he also could see that she wasn't wearing any panties. Furthermore he notice a liquid running down between her legs and he realised that she must also be very horny.

A few moments later the maid returned to the livingroom with a bottle of chamaign and a glass. The bottle was already open and she fulled both glasses with the golden liquid handing it over to her master.

„Here, master." She said in a servile voice.

He took the glass and looked at her for a moment before he mumbled „Thank you." Then he emptied the glass at once in hope to calm his nerves.

„Ehm … don't you want some to?"

„Master!" she said looking shocked. „I can't drink at work."

„Ino, you don't have to act like a slave.

„I'm not mistress Ino, master. I'm the maid."

„_She's a good actor. I give her that"_ the Nara boy thought

„So, master. Are you hungry?"

He smirked and said. „Yes." And with that he pulled her to him.

„EEEPP … master!" she yelped. But before she could say anything else he silenced her with his lips. Without much resistance she gave into the kiss and opened her mouth and he immediately took advantage of that. His tongue explored her mouth as far as possible and he could feel her body melting to jelly.

After a few moments he ended the kiss and she leaned her head back breathing heavily. While he held her he admired her expression and looked down at her clevage.

„_YUMMY!"_ he thought

After Maid/Ino caught her breath again she opened her eyes and looked at her master.

„Master … we shouldn't do this … what if mistress Ino catch us?"

„She won't be home for tonight, so just relax and enjoy."

Suddenly Ino frowned. „Would you really do that if we really had a maid?"

„Only if you are the maid." He said and leaned in for another kiss.

She just glanced at him with dreamy eyes and didn't even react at first. But then she turned back into „maid mode". She suddenly yanked herself free and turned her back to him.

„No, this is wrong master. It is immoral." She said with a cute and shakily voice.

Shika walked over to her and held her shoulders. He started kissing her neck and said between the kisses. „That's what it makes so exiting."

Maid/Ino leaned into the kisses and enjoyed the sensations. Even though they just started she was already wet. The whole day she was thinking how it would turn out. She also had to relieve herself two times because she thought she would go insane.

And ever since she heard Shikamaru enter her apartement her pussy was throbbing madly and her juices were flowing out uncontrollable. But she had to put herself together not only for him but for herself.

But her boyfriend didn't make it easy for her and she cursed him for beeing such a good lover. While he trailed kisses down her neck he gently massaged her hips through the tight and small fabrik. And as he began to grin his hips against her nearly naked ass she gasped and suddenly jumped forward.

She felt his dick against her anus and nearly climaxed. But she didn't want to. She wanted to hold on as long as possible.

„No, master." She panted. „We shouldn't do this. I … I'll go make y … your dinner." She said and walked into the kitchen.

Shika watched as his girlfriend/maid stumble with jelly legs into the kitchen and began to smirk. _„Just a little more."_ He thought.

As he entered the kitchen Maid/Ino was standing by the pantry and cutting vedgetables for the salad. He smirked and walked over to her carefully placing his hands on her hips.

She flinched at the touch and put away the knife so that she didn't cut herself. She gasped as he grinded agains her and wispered into her ear. „Why don't we go straight for the dessert."

Her mind got blank from the sensations his deep voice and his touch did to her. He began to nibble her hear causing her to moan.

„M .. maa .. master … p .. please don't …" she breathed out trying desperately to control herself but to no avail.

He grinded even more against her and slipped his right hand under her skirt. And as he touched her womanhood she exploded with a loud scream of pleasure.

„AHHHHHH!" she screamed and her whole body began to shake from the incredible orgasm she received. Her hands fell to her sides and her body leaned agaist his as the afterglow of her orgasm slowly subsided.

With heavy breaths she glance in trance into nothingness her mind washed by her climax while Shika gently rubbing her still throbbing womanhood and kissing her neck.

It took her a few minutes to register his ministrations because of the powerful orgasm she had until a short while ago. But now she could feel her body again and she felt again on the verge of climax.

„Please … master … stop … or I'll …" she begged with a whispering voice between her breaths.

„Then cum … cum for me again." He whispered in her ear and intensified his ministrations.

He even sticked one finger into her and caressed her inner walls and after a few more thrusts he felt her walls tighten around his finger as another orgasm hit her. This time without a scream because she was so low on air that she couldn't make a single noise even if she wanted.

He felt her body grew heavier and her legs were jelly so he carried her to the naxt chair and sat down with her on his lap. He looked at her and a pleased grin grew on his face. Her eyes where glassy and her mind somewhere between heaven and earth. While he watched her he noticed the pain in his pants and an idea pop up in his mind.

Meanwhile Maid/Ino was only feeling pleasure. Her whole body felt like she was wrapped into the softest fabric in the world. The aftereffect of her second orgasm lasted much longer than the one before. She couldn't even hold one thought for longer than a moment. The only thing that continuingly enter her mind where how go she felt and Shikamaru.

A few minutes later Maid/Ino came back to the real world and realized that she was sitting and something slippery and hard was between her tights. As she looked down she realized it was a very familiar penis rubbing between her tights rubbing against her womanhood. She turned her head slightly and saw Shikamaru grinning at her.

„Welcome back into the real world my maid."

„M … master … huh!" she gasped out as she felt his dick grinding hard against her folds.

Shikamaru held her tights on both sides and pressed them together squeezing his dick and lifting her with little efford up and down. Maid/Ino felt like she was weightless and it turned her on how he liftet her with ease.

He pussy was still dripping which made it easier for his dick to slip between her tights and it also gave a nice and warm sensation to her.

Suddenly he picked up his speed causing Maid/Ino to scream with each thrust. „OH .. OH … OH …!"

Even though her pussy wasn't stimulated directly and his dick ravaging her tights it was a strange pleasuring experiance which she never felt before.

„Oh honey you feel so good." He groaned

„OH … m .. ma … master .. OH."

And then suddenly he climaxed in a big white fontain. Long strings of thick semen splashing into the air, and hitting Maid/Ino on her face, breasts and her tights. A few more slow trust later Shika stopped panting.

Maid/Ino looked down in awe at the still hard and throbbing member between her legs. The huge load he just shot was more than she ever thought possible and it excited her. She wanted to touch him but hesitated. „I can't .. it's dirty … I can't touch masters penis …" she thought with a blush.

Yes. She was so deep into her role as maid that she really thought she was a maid and did something dirty with her master.

Shikamaru who had already recovered from his climax noticed that.

„What's wrong? Don't you want to touch it?"

„Yes … No … I mean …" she stuttered hesitant.

But Shikamaru didn't gave her time to think and took her hand and placed it around his member causing her to blush even more. She gasped and wanted to let go but couldn't.

„Go on. Stroke it."

With hesitance she slowly began to stroke up and down receiving a moan from her master. Mesmerised by the view she continued to stroke his member. Then suddenly she was lifted up and in one fluid motion turned around kneeling in front of her masters dick.

„Go on." He said in a firm but demanding voice.

„B … But …" she stuttered not able to look away from the ten inch rod.

„Go on. I know you want it too."

And with that she hesitantly stoke his member. He groaned and she stroke faster with every passing minute. Then he suddenly grope her head and moved it closer to his member causing her eyes to widen.

„Take it into your mouth."

She looked into his face and back at his dick and then complied. First she licked the tip and then she slownly sucked on the head while stroking his shaft. And a few moments later he climaxed.

The sudden erruption caused her to gasp and back away while he still errupted nearly the same amount he did a few minutes ago. And all his semen splashed onto her face and the remainings dripping down on her dress.

She looked in awe at his member and licked her lips. It tasted lewd but also good in some way. She couldn't help but stare at his still hard member.

„My .. my. Look what Master did to you." Shika suddenly said while leaning forward and lifting her chin with one finger to make her look into his eyes. This action however made her blush.

„You are all soaked and dirty with your masters cum. And your nice dress is all sticky."

„I .. It's okay." She said but was cut off and lifted into the air and on the table like she was just a puppet.

He shook his head and said. „No it's not. Come here. Let master help you get rid of this sticky thing."

And with that he undressed her. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed down her shoulder straps. And with the straps the whole dress was pushed down until it finally restet on her hips.

The now exposed maid blushed and tried to cover her breasts in enbaressment but was unable to, because the shoulderstraps had trapped her arms tight at her sides. As Shikamaru noticed that she was trapped now, he carefully laid her down on the table with him on top. He kissed her deeply while he positioned his still rock hard member in front of her entrance.

And without warning he entered her. He was a little surprised how easy he entered her, but as he felt her slippery inner walls he knew that she was more than ready for him.

Maid/Ino was also surprised by his sudden penetration, but she welcomed the feeling with a pleasured moan. In fact, she was waiting the whole day for this moment and it was worth waiting. The sensations she felt wer undescribable and would only be topped by the one thing she was sure she would get … a full body orgasm.

Shika begen to move slowly at first and then picked up his speed. And with each thrust he received an exited moan from his maid. After a few minutes he decided to stand up straight whil she was still lying on the table. He grope her hips and began to thrust harder and faster.

Maid/Ino begand to groan and screaming with pleasue with each thrust. With her arms still bound tight to her body by the straps she managed to move her hands to Shikas abdomen feeling his hard muscles. Even though she loved the feeling of his muscules she didn't manag to concentrate on them, because his thrusting speeded up and it felt like he would split her in two but it felt good.

And aftr a few minutes both reached their limit, as his thurst were already painful fast and her screams of pleasure were deafening loud. And suddenly he errupted in a powerful orgasm filling her insides with his white thick semen. And with that she screamed as her own orgasm hit her hard to another powerful release.

Panting he fell forward onto her catching his wait in time to not hurt her and finally lying on her. Both panting with heavi breaths felling the intense afterglow of their orgasms.

It tokk him nearly ten minutes to recover before he looked up at the beatiful face in front of him. He thought she looked so cute with the adorable blush and the satisfied expression on her face. And then he noticed that she had passed out and it caused him to chuckle.

He slowly stood up carefully taking out his already soft member from her fold followed by a little bit of his semen. Then he carefully lifted her up and took her into the bedroom and with the same care he laid her down onto the bed. After that he slowly freed her body from the fabrikcage that was soaked from both their sweats and other liquits. Finally she laid there only in her stockings and garters which was a pleasent and erotic sight.

Then he undressed himself and laid next to her cuddling against his blonde girlfreind. His hand moved to her ace and caressed the soft skin before he gave her a final kiss before he let sleep come over him as well.

Hours later.

Shikamaru moaned as he felt an incredible sensation coming from his groin. Just before he had the Chance to really wake up he erupted with an immense orgasm and felt his cock being sucked even more. After a few moments of full pleasure he opened his eyes and sat up to look about what was going on.

He saw his beloved Ino sucking his cock like her life depends on it.

"Wow." He moaned out because he didn't know what to say in such a situation.

Ino stopped her ministrations and moved up to him just to slam him down in an deep exciting kiss. Oh yes she was horny, he knew and he was too.

After an seemingly endless kiss she broke away for long needed air.

"I want you so bad, honey."

"I can see that, but give me a moment."

"Sorry …" she answered a little disappointed and it worried him.

"Everything alright, Ino?"

She led down on him resting her head at his chest. A few moments of silence and she spoke.

"I can't spop thinking of what we did earlier. It was so exciting tha my pussy won't stop throbbing."

"Maybe we overdid it a little."

"m … mmmmm" she grunted a no "Of course not. It was jast unbelievable … You were unbelievable. I never thought that being trapped in my own dress would make me so horny. The dress alone made me horny, you know."

"mmhmmmm … me too."

"I know." She giggled.

"Oh yeah? Then you wouldn't mind wearing it again?"

"Oh honey, if it wasn't all stick by now I would have dressed it immediately after I woke up."

He chuckled and Ino too, but then she felt his member growing hard again. She moved up carefully stroking it.

"Just speaking of the dress and you are already hard? I have to remember that."

He frowned at her but the smirked as an idea pop up in his mind. His head already rested on his hands and so he formed a handsign so Ino couldn't see it. She was still stroking his cock and was about ready to ride his brain out but then suddenly she heard a pop behind her and suddenly she was embraced and trapped by two strong arms. Turning her head she realized it was another Shikamaru.

"Shadow Clone?" she breathed out and suddenly all possibilities race through her mind making her wet in seconds.

"Yeah. I trained for that the last few weeks. But I can't create more then one and only for a short time.

Ino still staring at the Shadowclone suddenly saying "… I think I came already …"

Shika raised an eyebrow for a moment and then smirked again. "Then it's our turn now."

And with that the shadowclone bend her over rather rogh and Shika caught her duly. Ino glance at Shika rather shocked but excited nonetheless and couldn't help but blush. Now she was trapped between her lover and her shadowclone and felt both their cocks nearing their respective entrances.

Slowly but steadily the penetrated both her holes and Ino gasped. She had always dreamed of this and was curious how it would feel and she was overwhelmed. Feeling both holes filled from her lover/s made her orgasm right away. Shika noticed her sudden tightness but didn't wait for her orgasm to end. Both of them started to fuck her like mad and Ino moaned in pleasure. Both Shikas syncronised their thrust and sped up.

It didn't take them long to until all three of them came harder then ever. Both shikas grunted while the blonde mindreader screamed in pleasure. Ino felt like in heaven. "Forget the roleplay! THIS is the stuff." She thought before both drifted off to sleep very exhause and very, VEEEERY happy ….


End file.
